


Blue on Gold (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Genderless Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Murder, POV Alternating, Shapeshifting, Top Thor (Marvel), Tournaments
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 政略結婚もの。こちらのお話ではロキが生まれた時にソーとの縁談が持ち上げられ、二人は許嫁の関係となります。幼少の頃から互いと結婚することを前提に両国の文化・言語を学んだり、交流を深めたりしていた。好奇心旺盛なロキは早い段階でソーと結ばれたがっていたが、せめて成人するまでと、許嫁を宥めていた。概ね良好な関係を築いていた両国の王室だったが、ある日、ソーを訪れていたロキをラウフェイが連れ戻しに来る。それも他に縁談が申し込まれたため。結果、ソーはロキを巡る婚約者候補たちと武を競うこととなり…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Blue on Gold (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue On Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067316) by [transdreamsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdreamsicle/pseuds/transdreamsicle). 



彼に許嫁ができたと母に伝えられた時、彼はまだ幼い子供だった。それが何を意味しているのかは分からない。彼女は父が彼とヨトゥンヘイムの王子の縁談を交渉し、二つの王国が統一されることになったと説明した。

彼はまだ理解できずにいたが、ウトガルドで使われているヨトゥナー語の方言を喜んで学び始めた。

＊＊＊

ロキが生まれた時、彼は小さかった。小さすぎるあまり、乳母たちは彼の泣き声を聞くまでは、直前に死んだ母親と共に瀕死の状態だと思い込みかけた。彼は生き、魔法で空気を震わせた。ラウフェイは妻の死を嘆き、ロキを腕に抱え、即座にこの王子ならば民の未来を買い取ることが可能だと悟っていた。

全父オーディンに書簡が届けられ、その代わりに鴉が送り返された。ヨトゥンヘイムは九つの世界に加わるため、立ち上がるのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーはヨトゥンヘイムへ連れて行ってほしいと父にねだった。まだ三百歳にも満たない幼いうちに縁談が決まっていたが、未だに結婚相手となるはずの王子とは会えていない。八十年以上待ち続けた。言語や風習を学んだ。それなのにウトガルドに銀の太陽が昇るのを一度も見ていないのだ。オーディンは彼の髪を掻き撫で、その積極性を褒めた。

しかし、それでも彼は置いて行かれた。

＊＊＊

ロキはアシールの言語で知る言葉が「こんにちは」と「ありがとう」の二つだけだった時に、オーディンと出会った。どちらにしろ問題なかったのは、オーディンが彼にヨトゥナーの言葉で話しかけ、彼の許嫁が早く会いたがっていると伝えたからだった。ラウフェイが喜んでいたので、ロキも喜んだ。

彼の持つ特性のために、彼は二つの国の民の未来を背負っているのだと告げられる。それ以上は誰も何も言わなかった。

オーディンはセイズルの学習のため、家庭教師を送った。彼自身の民から学ぶだけでなく、アスガルドの風習を学ばせるためでもあった。

＊＊＊

縁談が決まってから三百年以上経ってから、ソーはようやく許嫁と会うことになったが、唐突にその理由を悟っていた。ロキは彼より数世紀若いのだ。許嫁となったのは、ロキがまだ赤ん坊だった頃だろう。今もまだかなり幼く、丸い顔にぷくぷくとした指をしている。思春期に差し掛かったソーの指など細くなり始めているというのに。

互いの地位を象徴するレガリアは、友に歩み寄って正式な自己紹介をする間、まるで舞台衣装のように見える。ソーが深く礼をし、ロキも礼を返した。

ソーが良く練習した中央ヨトゥナーの言語で自己紹介すると、ロキの目が輝いた。

ロキも同様にし、アシールの母音では強いアクセントが出たが、ソーにはよく理解できた。

拍手が鳴り渡り、ロキはまるで星の全てを天に掛けた相手を見るような目で彼を見上げてきた。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーが好きだった。優しいし、彼の友人らも優しかった。ここは暑すぎたが、木々は綺麗だった。庭園で共にした昼食にはロキの兄ヘルブリンディが同席し、ソーは彼とヨトゥナー語で語り合った。ロキはまだ戦士ではなかったので、二人が何の話をしているのか理解できなかったが、この場にいるだけで良かった。ソーは彼より年上だが、友達になれるのが嬉しかった。

＊＊＊

ソーが再びロキと会ったのは、さらに百年後のことだった。宮廷への公式なお披露目のため、彼は両親と共にヨトゥンヘイムへ旅立った。ラウフェイは笑顔で彼を出迎え、巨人の王がどれほど長身か、どうやって忘れていたのだろうと思った。

ウトガルドは夏の陽光に煌めき、尖塔は眩いほどだった。

階段の上にロキの姿を見つけ、彼は微笑む。ロキは笑みを返し、頭を下げた。

中へ進む間、彼とロキは肩を並べて歩き、宮廷の中央で立ち止まった。ロキは彼の左肩まで差し掛かっていた。最初に出会った時から背が伸びている。二人はラウフェイに頭を下げ、俺から互いへ一礼すると、声を揃えて宣言した。

「やがて一つとなる我ら二人、ソー・オーディンソン、そして王子ロキ・ラウフェイヤールソン」その言葉の一句ごとに、綺麗に揃っていたため、ソーは一瞬ロキと二人で一つの声を共有しているように感じられた。

ヨトゥンの宮廷が彼らへ歌を捧げ、ソーは呼吸すら忘れそうになった。これで確実となったのだ。ロキが成人する時に、彼らは結婚する。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーがもっと長く滞在できれば良いのに、と思った。まだほとんど互いのことを知らない。ソーとの時間をまた兄が全て奪ったことが腹立たしい。彼がまだ幼児で、アシールの言語をうまく話せなかった頃ならばともかく、今回はこれまでとは違うはずだった。

父に文句を言うと、彼に笑われたが、決して不親切な響きはない。

ヘルブリンディの衣類をロキでさえ纏えないほど小さく縮めてやると、城の端から端まで追いかけ回された。

これに父はさらに爆笑したが、それでも衣類を元に戻させた。

＊＊＊

それから二十五年と経たずにソーは再びヨトゥンヘイムを訪れた。今回は母親だけが同行し、父は貿易協定の交渉の為残っていた。この国には提供できるものが多くあったが、規則を設ける必要もあった。彼ら自身には何の権力もなかったので、アスガルドが彼らの後ろ盾とならねばならないのだ。

二人はソーがこれまで見たこともないほど大きな熊に牽かれた巨大な馬車に乗っている。彼らの毛皮は白く、鼻面は青く、眼は赤かった。曲線を描く立派な角が頭部から生えており、御者の持つ手綱が繋がれていた。巨獣は冷静で、ソーの慣れている馬とは似ても似つかない。

母が穏やかに語り掛け、ソーのから話を引き出そうとした。

「緊張しているの？」彼女が問う。

ソーは肩を竦め、コートの袖にある縫い目を観察した。

「現実味を感じるようになったのね？」彼女は微笑んでおり、ソーは果たして心を読まれたのかと考えた。

彼は頷き、唇を噛む。

彼女は息子の手を取る。手を組むには手袋が分厚すぎた。「信じてちょうだい、あなたの気持ちはよく分かるわ。私はあたなのお父様との縁談が決まり、婚姻を結ぶまでたった二度しか会うことはなかったのよ」

ソーは相槌を打って母の手を親指でなぞる。「どうして俺は王子と結婚するのですか？どうやって世継ぎを作れと？」

フリッガはこれに、寒さからだけではなく頬を赤らめ、咳払いをした。「まあ、それは今は待てる会話ね。その心配をするのはまだまだ先のことなのだから」

ソーは唸り、風景に注意を戻した。王都に近づくにつれ、森の木々が鬱蒼と覆い被さろうとしていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは三度も着替えをし、ついにはセイズルの教師ブリンナを室内に呼び、ぴったりな衣装を彼女に選んでもらった。ハイネックで、裾は床まで届くフォレストグリーンのガウンだ。金のチェーンが首や耳を飾り、顔の周りを囲んで額でシンプルなサークレットとなっている。ソーから貰った初めての贈り物だ。金属の煌めきは彼の肌と対比を成し、瞳をより際立たせていた。

角笛が鳴り響き、ロキは窓に駆け寄ってソーとフリッガが馬車から出てくる様子を眺めた。

ソーの髪は太陽で黄金に煌めき、コートの毛皮は自分の瞳の色を除けば、見たこともないほど深い紅色に染められていた。

ブリンナが彼らに笑みを向ける。「見目麗しい王子だとは思われませんか、殿下？」

ロキは頷く。今回はヘルブリンディばかりに話をさせる訳にはいかない。

＊＊＊

ロキは短い間でまた背が伸びていた。顔はまだ幼さからくる丸みが残っていたが、ソーと背丈はあまり変わらなくなっていた。見に纏っているガウンは完璧に仕立てられており、どこから見ても王子然としていた。彼は微笑んでおり、ソーが彼のために作らせたサークレットをつけていたので、ソーは緊張が少し解れていた。

あるいは、しばらくこの地に滞在してもいいかもしれない。

＊＊＊

フリッガは夕食の最中に起立すると、ソーを三十年間この地に住まわせるというラウフェイ王の申し出を快く受け入れた旨を発表した。ロキは危うくボウルを取り落すところだった。誰も彼にそんな話はしていなかったのだ。

下座にいるブリンナの目線を捉えれば、彼女は片目を瞑ってみせた。

ロキが凝視する中立ち上がったソーの声が広間に響く。「この申し出を嬉しく思うと同時に、あなた方のことをもっと学べる機会を得られたことに喜びを感じている。王ラウフェイ、王子ロキ、私を招待していただき、誠に感謝しています」

ロキは晩餐の残り時間、笑みを止めることができなかった。

＊＊＊

寒さは、ソーが可能だと思っていた範囲を超えていた。ほとんど毛皮に覆われて生活し、三日ごとに入浴する時だけにそれらを脱いだ。ブリンナは彼の惨めさをある程度は分かってくれた。この地で暮らした数世紀で、彼女はだいぶこの気候に慣れたようだ。なにしろ、ソーは彼女は薄手の毛皮や編まれたグローブを身につけているところしか見ていない。自分もいつかその境地に辿りつくのだろうか。

居留は伝統的な期間の三分の一にも満たない、三十年のことだという。ラウフェイは寛大だったが、ソーはたいして選択肢がないことを察していた。

アスガルドはこの世界を統一し、治めている。ヨトゥンヘイムは何世紀もの間、ひとつの国家として受け入れられ、真の国家となることで得られる富に与ることを試みてきた。ラウフェイはその特権を得る代償として末子を差し出したのだ。

ソーは就寝のために横になると丸くなり、明日には篝火を増やしてもらわねばならないと決めていた。

＊＊＊

ロキはこれまでにないほど素早く授業を終えると、ソーが主流ではないヨトゥナーの方言を練習している図書室まで付き人らと競争をするように駆けた。彼は南方で使われる言語の乾雪という言葉に引っ掛かっており、ロキがそっと正してやった。

二人は互いを見つめる。相手の姿にソーの目が見開かれたが、ロキの発音を真似しながら、彼の唇は笑みの形を浮かべた。

この部屋では彼らが最小であったが、ソーに微笑みかけられると、ロキは真の巨人になったような気がした。

＊＊＊

ソーはあることを閃いて、その考えをロキに持ち掛けた。「宮殿での日の出が見てみたい。絵画で見たことはあるけど、氷がどんな風に見えるのか、この目で見たいんだ」

ロキは窓の外を眺めやり、微笑んだ。「良い場所を知っているよ。夜明け前に迎えに行くね」

ソーは興奮で心が軽くなるのを感じた。

＊＊＊

回廊を忍び足で進む間、ロキは静かにしていた。一人で自室を出てはならない決まりになっていたが、ソーが銀の日の出を見たいと言ったのだし、ロキがその願いを否定する人物になるつもりはない。

ソーはすでにコートを纏い、部屋の外で待っていた。ロキがその手を掴む。

ソーの手を引いて回廊を進み、階段を下りる。彼は裸足で寝巻を着ているだけだった。今は夏で、彼にとっては暖かいのだが、ソーは分厚いブーツを履いている。ロキはいつかソーも寒さになれるだろうかと考えた。いずれソーは王となり、二人はアスガルドで暮らすことになるが、あるいは三十年より長くこの地に滞在してくれるかもしれない。結婚する日までここに残ってくれるかもしれない。

雪は少なく、ロキの脛に届く程度だったので、雪掻きしたり、固めておく必要はなかったようだ。二人は厩を駆け抜け、ロキの愛熊を連れだした。ソーがいそいそとその背に上れば、さっそく出発だ。ちょうど厩の世話係が出てきて追いかけようとするところだった。

彼から逃げると二人とも大喜びして笑い、近くの丘を登りはじめた。

＊＊＊

後でこっぴどく叱られるとソーは分かっていたが、ロキが諦めることはなかった。市街地を見渡せる丘に登るって振り向けば、太陽が昇りはじめているところだった。光の最初の一筋が宮殿に降りかかると、ソーは息をするのも忘れていた。

尖塔にかかった霧が転がり落ちて、全てが明るい青に輝いた。氷の下にある岩の構造が影となって浮かぶのが見えたが、尖塔の幾らかは、そして城壁の大半が完全に氷からできていた。空がもっとも明るく、もっとも眩い白が青へと滲み、宮殿のシルエットがこの現象の名の由来となった銀色に煌めている。自分と結婚するためにロキが諦めねばならないものを唐突に理解して、ソーの目に涙が浮かぶ。

「なんて素晴らしいんだ」彼は囁いた。

ロキは彼に笑みを投げかけており、その赤い瞳は柔らかく、肌はキラキラと輝くほどだ。

衛兵らと厩の主人が素早く二人を発見し、ラウフェイの下へと連行した。ロキがソーに日の出を見せてやりたかったと、いとも容易く嘘をつき、ラウフェイはこれほど瑣末なことで朝の身支度を邪魔したことで衛兵たちを嗜めた。

ソーとロキは朝食を食べながら笑い合うのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキとしては、この二十年はあっという間に過ぎてしまった。彼とソーは授業の多くを共に受け、ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルド両国の歴史を学び、帝王学を習い、すっかり飽きてしまうまで勉学を続けたために、何日も家出をするまでに至った。

ソーが狩りをし、ロキが魔法と氷で雨風を凌ぐ小屋を建てた。辺境の地に幾つもの小さな基地を散りばめ、旅をする度に点在それらはより遠くまで続いた。五回目の出奔の後、誰も追ってこなくなった。ロキは父がこの遠出を許すのも、二人が友情を育み、アスガルドとの将来的な同盟を確保するためにしていることだろうと考えた。

ロキにはどうでも良かった。ソーを一人占めさえできれば。ロキは嫉妬深い王子であり、ソーはその独占的な性質に調子を合わせることを厭う様子はない。

＊＊＊

ソートしては、最後の十年は瞬く間に過ぎてしまった。三十年に及ぶ滞在期間の終焉が、まるで今にも彼の首に迫り来る刃のように感じられる。父に滞在を延長してほしいと頼んだが、オーディンは直ちに彼をアスガルドへ召喚した。彼らはもはや小さな子供ではなく、ソーに至っては確実に成人に近づいていた。

ソーは成人したようには感じられなかった。もう少しで九百歳、ロキよりおよそ三世紀年長ではあったが、まだ無力な少年のように感じられた。ロキは泣かず、ソーも泣かなかったが、二人はお気に入りの基地まで逃亡すると、森に上る太陽を手を繋ぎ、指を絡めて眺めた。ソーはグローブが邪魔に感じられ、結局この気候に慣れることがなかったのも、不公平だと思った。

「太陽がまた私たちを照らすよ」ロキは優しく、希望を込めて言った。

ソーは頷く。また、など欲しくなかった。彼は明日の朝、そしてその次の日の朝が欲しかった。アスガルドには婚約者が未来の家族と共に暮らすという婚前習慣はなかったが、ロキを傍に置くためだけに、その伝統を取り入れることを命じてしまいたかった。

背後でビフレストが開くのを感じて、涙を堪えられなかった。ロキはまだ泣かない。

ソーは肌に静電気を感じ、その夜、雲まで雷鳴が鳴り響く嵐が訪れた。制御ができず、懇願したにも関わらず父に呼び戻された理由を悟った。

＊＊＊

ロキは悲しみと怒りを抑えた。ソーとはすぐにまた会えると分かっていても、あまりの憤怒に怒りを治めることができなかった。彼と離れ離れにならずに済むよう、婚姻の儀をさっさと終わらせてしまいたい。ソーが彼のもとを離れる必要などないはずだ。

宮殿の階段で別れた時、ソーは礼をする代わりに、彼の唇に素早く純真なキスをした。その感触はロキの肌に炬火のように感じられた。この時まで、二人は素肌を触れ合わせたことがなかったのだ。そして、ロキはそれをもっと感じたいと思った。

ソーは目に涙を溜めていたが、微笑んだ。

「戻ってくる」彼は約束した。

ロキは唇に触れて頷いた。

フリッガとラウフェイはロキには名も付けられない視線を交わした。

＊＊＊

本国に帰還すると、嵐は激しさを増した。滝のように汗が噴き出るソーは、初めての鎧さえ纏うことができなかった。ロキのことがひどく恋しく、食事時もろくに食べ物に触れることさえしなかった。

ある日、父が彼を呼び、決して雪が解けない山高くへ散歩に連れ出した。ソーは再び息ができるように感じられ、山肌を刻む凍えた川に飛び込まぬよう、辛うじて自制できた。

「ロキが恋しいか？」オーディンが尋ねる。

ソーは雪の中に腰を下ろし、頭上で雷鳴が轟いた。「はい」

オーディンは隣に佇んだまま、口ずさむ。「わしが何故お前をあの地に残さなかったが、分かっているのだろう？」

近くの気に稲妻が直撃し、木端微塵にした。ソーは溜め息をつく。「この力の制御を身につけねばならないからです」

「そうだ。ヨトゥンヘイムのセイズル使いたちは非常に熟練しているが、アシールの力や伝統に明るくない。ブリンナのみの力では、お前の力を抑え込むことは不可能だ」オーディンが子供に対するように語るので、ソーは盛大に顔をしかめた。

「ロキは魔術の達人です」彼は下唇を突き出して言った。

オーディンは含み笑いして、ようやく隣に腰を下ろした。「ロキはお前よりも若く、まだ多くを学ぶ必要がある」

ソーは雪の中にヨトゥナーの文字で自分の名を書いた。それは良かったが、ここではまだ寒さが足りなかった。

オーディンは熱心に、注意深く彼を見やった。「お前はロキがかなり気になっておるようだな？」

ソーは口角を下げ、肩を竦めた。「そうすべきなのでしょう？」

オーディンは微笑み、片手を上げた。「もちろん、深い意味はない。お前たち二人が仲良く付き合えているようで、何よりだ。またすぐにあの者に会える、ソー。その力の手綱を掴み、制御できるようになれば、すぐにな」

「では、早くに修得してみせましょう、父上」ソーは宣言した。「勉学に励み、文句も言いません」

オーディンは軽く彼の背を叩き、彼らはソーが呼吸法を学ぶ間、雪山に残った。

＊＊＊

ソーが去ってから十五年間、ロキは彼個人の図書室から六に出ることはなかった。ソーは彼に手紙を送り、ロキはそれらを心底喜び、独占し、他の誰とも共有しなかった。通常、ソーは手紙と共に贈り物も送ってきたが、ロキがそれらを喜ぶのは、文字では彼と離れている間にソーがどのように変わっているのか見せてくれないからだ。画像とは違う。

銀の舌のみならず、銀の指先も持つロキは、その旨を返信に綴ることまでした。手紙と共に、ソーのためだけに作った氷の短剣を送る。凝った装飾が目立つそれは機能性に優れず、むしろ観賞用のものだったが、送らないという選択をするにはあまりに綺麗だと思ったのだ。

代わりに、ソーはガラスを送ってきた。ロキはそのギザギザとしたフラクタルな形状と、鈍く白い色合いに困惑した。そしてソーの手紙を読み、壊してしまうやもと、触れるのが怖くなった。雷硝子。ソーはアスガルドの海岸沿いで能力の特訓をしていたのだ。

『奔放だ。お前のように』と手紙にあった。

ロキは本殿に瞬間移動すると、直接父の目を見据えた。「私はアスガルドへ行きます」

ビフレストに運ばれるか、自分自身で戸口を探し出すか、どちらにしても、彼は行くのだ。

ラウフェイは微笑み、ヘルブリンディはぐるりと目を回した。

＊＊＊

ソーは母親に髪を編んでもらうだけの間、じっとしていることができなかった。ヨトゥンヘイム以前から切っていない髪は肩より伸びており、切りたいとも思わない。

フリッガは彼の髪を引っ張り、強引にその場に留めた。「ソー、おとなしくしなければ、あなたを置き去りに、二人だけでビフレストへ行ってロキを出迎えますからね」

ソーは凍りつき、鏡越しに母と目を合わせると、驚愕に口を開けたしかめっ面を見せた。「まさかそんなことはしないでしょう」

彼女は彼に微笑みかけ、一瞬眉が撥ねあがった。いいや、彼女なら確実にそうする。

ソーは着替えを終える間、金属の弾き玉を弄り、力を注ぎ込んだ。終わると父がやって来て、鎧の肩当に取り付けるマントを差し出した。鏡に映った己の姿を見て、ロキがどう思うか想像した。

＊＊＊

ロキは着地するなり我を忘れ、ソーの下へ駆け寄ると、両腕を回してきつく抱擁し、相手も力強く抱きしめて来た。反射的に身体が動き、二人は抱擁を交わして笑い声を上げた。

ロキは親友との再会に大喜びだ。

それから暑さに気が付いた。

「暑さのこと、忠告してくれればよかったのに」ロキが怒った声を上げる。

ソーは笑うと、宮殿へ向かって歩く間、彼の手を取っていた。今度はグローブの邪魔は入らない。ロキはこの気候に耐えることにした。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキがたった十年しか滞在しないのだと聞いて残念に思ったが、無駄には過ごさないと承知していた。ロキはソーが約束されていた武器をついに授かる儀式にも参列できる。ソーは雷を操る力を教師たちが思っていた以上に早く修得したので、オーディンはその褒美にミョルニルを授けることを宣言したのだった。

彼らの持つ最強の武器であり、ソーはそれを携える自分をロキに見てほしかった。

＊＊＊

ソーの友人たちは興奮しやすい輩で、ロキは彼らのことをどう受け取るべきか判断がつかなかった。彼がソーに会えなかった十五年の間、彼らはずっと共に過ごしてきたというのに、二人きりの時間を与えてくれなかった。

ロキは拗ねないようにしたが、ソーには隠せなかった。

「あいつらはただ、お前と仲良くなりたいだけなんだ、ロキ」と、彼は保証する。

「私たちが結婚して、私がここで暮らすようになってからでも、そうする時間はいくらでもある」ロキは答えた。

ソーは鼻で笑ってしまう。「お前が俺を独占しようとすることに対しても、同じことが言えると分かっているだろう」

ロキは彼を睨みつけ、ソーはただ微笑んだ。ソーは何も言わなかった。

＊＊＊

緊張を孕んでいた空気が煮えかえったのは、ロキの滞在二年目に入ったばかりの頃だった。ソーはその予感がしていたが、止めることはできなかった。

シフがまた怒り心頭になっていたが、今回ソーは彼女の味方をしたくなった。ロキは彼女の明るい金髪を漆黒へ変えただけでなく、呪文に失敗したため元に戻せなくなったのだ。彼は謝罪したが、ソーはロキが本気になるには状況を楽しみ過ぎていることを把握していた。

ソーはもう少しで彼に対する側に立ち、警告の言葉を与えるところだった。もう少しで。

しかし、シフがロキを怒鳴りつけており、その言葉はソーの耳を劈いた。

「この我儘な、ヨトゥンの癖にチビなクソガキがっ！」周りで何もかもが静止し、もしシフが己の発言に気づいてるのならば、その様子は見せていない。

ロキは怯み、その顔に危険なほど暗い表情が刻まれた。ソーが二人の間に踏み込むと、あまりに大きな雷鳴がして、シフは飛び上がった。

「彼が将来お前の主君になることを覚えておくべきだ。お前が怒っているのは分かるが、これは事故で、不敬の言い訳にはならない」ソーは背筋を正しているが震えている。憤怒のあまり、周囲の光景が不明瞭になっていた。

シフは眉根を寄せ、しかし目を大きく見開いて後ずさりした。恐怖だと、ソーは認識する。怒りを手放すが、何も言わなかった。

ロキが彼の手をそっと握り、笑いかけた。ソーは後で彼女に謝るしかないだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキは溜め息をつき、シフの向かい側に座ったまま、歯の裏を舐める。ソーは二人の間で顔をしかめた。

「どちらか、なんとか言ってくれ」ソーが懇願する。

ロキはまた大仰な溜め息をつく。「なんとか」

シフは片眉を撥ね上げ、唇を尖らせた。「なんとか」

ロキは彼女に眇めた目を向け、それからソーに目をやった。彼は王子、王位継承者でありながら、頭をテーブルにしっかりと縫い付けていた。

「わかった。明らかに、今日こんなことはうまくいかない」彼の頭はまだテーブルの上だ。

「明らかにね」シフは言って立ち上がると、ずかずかと歩き去っていった。

ロキは彼女の背を睨みつけたが、ソーがウトガルドの日中の空の青さを湛える大きな瞳で見つめてくるものだから、ロキは折れた。

「わかった、でも彼女が落ち着くまで待つからね」ロキは胸の前で腕を組んだが、ソーがこれまで見たこともないような柔らかな眼差しを向けてくるので、密かに笑みを噛み殺していた。

＊＊＊

ソーは忍耐強かったが、ロキが近くにいればシフが立ち去るため、ぎごちなく緊張した雰囲気が続いた。そして、ロキが常にソーの傍にいるため、彼女は常に姿を消していた。

ファンドラルはすっかりロキを気に入っており、ヴォルスタッグは友人として受け入れられない相手など滅多にいない。ホーガンもロキを気に入っており、二人の会話はしょっちゅう旅の話題になった。ホーガンは旅をしたことがあり、ロキはないためだ。

彼らは皆あの魔法が事故だったことを理解していたが、誰もその魔術の矛先を向けられてこなかったからだ。彼らはロキの魅力と、ソーが彼と離れることができないために、ロキをすぐに赦していた。

ロキは待っているのだと言った。それに、喧嘩の前よりもずっと落ち着いている。ソーは何故だか分からなかったが、受け入れていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは図書室の主通路の真ん中にあるテーブルについたシフを見つけた。静かな場所であることも理由だったが、同時にもしも彼女が歩き去れば、辺りにはそれに気付いて意見を述べるだろう人々がいたことも理由だ。

彼女もこれを承知しているのか、彼を焼き尽くすような、あるいはこの暑い気候の中でならそう形容できるような視線を向けてきた。ロキは彼女に笑いかける。

彼女の向かい側に腰を下ろし、なんとしてもこれを成功させる覚悟と共に、前方で手を組んだ。この短い十年間をこれ以上こんな些細なことに無駄にすることはしない。

「すまなかった、レディ・シフ」彼は口を開く。「本当に恒久的な呪文にするつもりなどなかったのだ。一日経てば元に戻るはずだった」

彼女は何も言わず、彼を見向きもしなかった。

「こんなこと言っても仕方ないのかもしれないが、私はこの方が魅力的だと思う。ハッとする感じだ」ロキはそう言ってみる。

シフはぐるりと目を回して頭を振ると、勢いよく本を開き、それを凝視する。

ロキは唸った。「いい加減にしてくれ、こっちは和解しようとしているのに。あなたはそれを受け入れる気はないというのか？」

彼女は眉を寄せて唇を引き、顔をしかめた。「なぜ？」

ロキは口角を下げる。「ソーがあなたを大切に思っている」

シフは鼻を鳴らす。「彼はあなたを愛してる」

ロキはしばらく何も言わなかったが、彼女の言葉が脳裏で舞うに任せた。

「あなたは彼の友人だ」彼は言った。

「あなたはアスガルド未来の王」彼女は吐き捨てるように返す。

堪忍袋の緒が今にも切れそうなロキは歯軋りをした。「もうこれ以上あなたと争いを続けることはしない、マイ・レディ。ソーはあなたを大切に思っているし、私は彼を大切に思っている。これ以上、あなたの不在で彼が傷つくのを見るのはもう嫌だ。私を憎むあまり、彼を罰するのは止めてくれないか」

シフは彼を見上げ、ゴクリと喉を鳴らしていた。彼女はソーと同い年であり、彼より年長であったが、彼の方が地位は高く、おそらくは彼女が思うよりも生意気な貴族の扱いに慣れている。

彼らはしばらくの間、ただ互いを見据えていたが、やがて彼女は本を下ろしていた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムのことを教えてちょうだい。私は行ったことがないの」彼女は声音を和らげて言った。

ロキは一拍の間彼女を見つめる。「ソーはその話をしないのか？」

シフは鼻を鳴らし、実際に笑みを見せた。「ソーはあなたの話しかしない。それだけを聞いてると、ウトガルドの宮殿はあなたの顔の彫刻なんじゃないかと思えるくらい」

ロキは笑い、これまで抱え込んでいた不安が解けていくのを感じた。呪文をなんとか逆行させようとはしない。なにしろ、本当にこの方が彼女が魅力的だと思っているのだ。しかし、たとえ呪文を解かなかったとしても、彼女は友となってくれる気がした。

ロキは両手の中で幻影を浮かび上がらせ、その偽りの光の中で生家の尖塔が煌めいた。シフは身を乗り出すようにして、幻影に向かって微笑みかけた。

「私の顔の彫刻でないことは保証しよう。何千年にも及ぶ歴史があり、私が生まれた場所だ」ロキは胸中に痛いほどの懐かしさがこみ上げた。

「そう言えば、ソーが私たちになんとか言えと言って、あなたが本当に『なんとか』と言った時は笑いを堪えるの大変だったんだから」シフは彼にニヤリと笑いかけた。

ロキは指先から幻影を消し去る。「あなたが直後に同じことを言った時はもっと可笑しかった。ソーが頭を突っ伏したの、見たか？」

シフは頷き、笑うと鼻の付け根にしわが寄った。ロキは喧嘩のことを忘れることにした。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキとシフを仲直りさせたのはひどい間違いであったと、すぐに学ぶことになった。最低だ。

彼をヨトゥン語で馬鹿者と呼んだ時、シフにはひどいアシールの訛りがあった。ロキは彼女の発音を正そうとせず、ソーは面倒臭がった。和解を求めたのはソーであったし、二人に弄り倒されることを除けば、二人に友情が芽生えたことは嬉しいのだ。

ロキがシフにヨトゥン語の汚い言葉を教える間、ファンドラルは短剣を磨いていた。彼はこの状況が可笑しくてならないようだ。

「これは結婚式で役に立つぞ」と彼は言う。

ソーは彼に眇めた目を向ける。「一体全体、どうやって役に立つと？」

ファンドラルは肩を竦める。「誰かがお前を馬鹿にしても、シフに気づかれる」

ソーの口があんぐりと開き、さらに目を眇めていた。「俺はヨトゥナー言語で十二の方言を話せる。誰かに馬鹿にされても問題なく気づけるんだが」

シフが笑い、ロキは彼に微笑みかけており、ソーは何が何だか分からなくなった。

＊＊＊

ロキは暑さに慣れたが、十年の内八年目となり、この地を去ることなどしたくなかった。二人は腕を組んで庭園を歩く時、ソーの肌はヨトゥンヘイムでは決して見られないような黄金に輝く。決して近づきすぎることのない侍従たちに見守られながら、ゆっくりと歩く。プライバシーの幻想だ。

数時間もすれば、ソーは成人として認められ、ミョルニルを得、あとはロキを待つだけとなる。

若い花々の咲く花壇の前で立ち止まる。そこには、とても明るい青の花弁に中央が赤い花が咲いていた。それを見たロキは胸で息が詰まるのを感じた。

「お前に似せた花を作れないか頼んだんだ」ソーが柔らかく、甘い声音で告げた。

ロキは微笑む。「随分とドラマチックだな」

ソーは笑い、彼の頬に手を添えた。「ああ、そして、俺はおそらくこの先も変わらんぞ」

ロキは笑い、その手に頬を寄せた。これほど近いところにいるのに、欲しいものが遠ざけ続けられるのは苛立たしい。彼は身を寄せ、ソーにキスをした。ソーがヨトゥンヘイムを去った時にしたような、サッと唇を合わせるだけのものだ。

空に稲妻が広がり、ロキは力を手に入れた気がした。

＊＊＊

ソーは男だ。成人を終えたことで、この先は責務を果たし始めることを求められる。ミョルニルは手の中で古い友のように感じられ、その武器のおかげで能力の制御もしやすくなった。王子としての仕事を始め、婚約者との未来を待ち焦がれるのだ。

ロキに別の縁談が申し込まれた時、それは全て崩れた。

ラウフェイに滞在を切り上げ、帰還するよう言われたロキは困惑し、ソーはパニックになった。こんなことはできないはずだ。ロキが生まれた時からソーのものだった。ソーが辛うじて歩き、言葉を発することができるようになった頃から二人は結婚を約束されていた。彼らは共にあるべきなのだ。

大の親友を彼から奪うなど、誰にもできない。

ロキが号泣し、悲鳴を上げ抗う間、オーディンが彼の方を強く掴んでいた。ロキは故郷の言葉全てで兄に次から次へと、悪くなる一方の暴言を浴びせている。ソーはロキが泣くところを初めて見た。それは彼を激怒させる。

ヘルブリンディはどちらにも視線を寄越さなかった。これは政略の一環だ。ソーは強い戦士であるだけでなく、非常に有能な戦略家でもあった。これは芝居に違いない。ラウフェイが約束を破るはずがない。これは試練だ。ソーはそれに勝ってみせる。ロキを手に入れられると思うような輩に対し、その心に恐怖を植えつけてみせよう。

ロキは彼にしがみつき、何かを言おうと口を開きかけており、ソーは嵐を呼び寄せた。彼の眼からは閃光が飛び散った。その光がロキの瞳と肌に跳ね返る。雲間を稲妻が走り、彼らの方へ手を伸ばす。ロキはソーのマントに指を絡めたまま、それを陶然と凝視した。

ヘルブリンディは彼を見て、微笑んだ。アスガルドは相応しくないものに己のものを奪われることなどしない。ロキを求める者は皆相応しくない。彼を得られるのはソーだけだ。

ロキは去り際に彼の頬にキスをした。まだ泣いていたが、ソーがみすみすこの状況を許すはずがないと理解しているのだ。オーディンはソーの肩を掴み、耳元で語り掛けるために身を寄せた。

「何が起きているか、分かっているな？」オーディンが尋ねる。

ソーは頷く。「あいつに相応しいのは俺だけです」

オーディンは言った。「お前はそれを証明せねばならぬ。殺す必要も出るかもしれん。ヨトゥンヘイムには闘技試合の長い伝統がある」

ビフレストが開いた時、雷が橋に直撃した。王とは頻繁に自分のものを守るために殺す。ソーも相違なかった。

＊＊＊

ロキは若きアルフヘイムの王が嫌いだった。彼はロキを得るために素晴らしい縁談を持ちかけてきた。贈り物も宝石や毛皮、それに素敵な衣装も様々な色彩に富んでいたが、ロキの好きな色だけなかった。ロキが気に入ったのは六本のワインボトルだった。すべて年代物で高品質だ。しかし、ソーの申し出に比べれば、取るに足らないものばかりだ。ロキはソーを良く知っていたし、その怒りを見て、感じた。ソーはまだ王ではないが、その地位に相応しい力と富を見せつけに来るだろう。闘技試合は一週間前に発表され、その間にロキにはさらに二つの縁談が持ち込まれていた。

冷たいプラムジュースを口に含み、アスガルドでソーがこっそりくれた、あの美味な秋の蜂蜜酒があれば良いのにと思った。

王が彼に話しかけ、微笑んでいる。ロキは聞かなかった。

「ソーが戦うところを見たことは？」彼は尋ねた。

王は口角を下げると首を振った。ロキはできるだけ鋭く、残酷な笑声を上げた。

ヘルブリンディも含み笑いを漏らしている。王は過ちを犯したのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーは深呼吸し、嵐の力を腹に抑え、内側から温まった。もうヨトゥンヘイムでコートを纏う必要はなくなった。

彼らが足を踏み入れると、ヘイムダルが会釈をした。「警告しておきます、殿下。あなたは奴らに嫌悪感を抱くことでしょう」

「そんなことは知っている」ソーが答える。

「どれほど深く抱くか、あなたはまだ知らない」ヘイムダルが言って、彼らを送り込むために剣を突き刺した。

彼からの贈り物を乗せた荷台が先に送り込まれ、ソーはロキに縁談を申し込んだすべての相応しくない者たちの目に留まったことを願った。

＊＊＊

ラウフェイは宮殿へ向かう行列を出迎えさせるため、ロキを送った。アスガルド国旗が主要街道を辿り、ロキはソーの姿が見えないことに口角を下げた。だが、シフの姿はあり、彼女に笑いかけた。彼女も笑みを返す。その髪はまだ黒く、今や背中の中ほどまでに伸びている。戦士として綺麗に編まれていた。

ロキはソーが行列の中にいない理由に思い至る。これは彼からの贈り物なのだ。

荷車二台にはおそらく衣類や宝石類が入っている装飾のされたチェストで埋め尽くされ、もう二台にはワインや蜂蜜酒のボトルが所狭しと積まれ、さらに食物の包みも積み上げられている。その後ろにはさらに、巨人でも使えるほど大きく鍛造されたアスガルドの武器を摘んだ荷車が並んでいた。彼は豪華な生活を与えることができる。飲み物や食べ物を提供できる。そして、守護する意思も力もある。交渉の手際としては巧みではないかもしれないが、それでもロキはその明白な意思表示が好きだった。

シフが彼の前に膝をつく。「ロキ王子、ソー王子からの贈り物を届けに参りました。王子殿下はその愛と、あなたの名誉にかけてこの闘技試合に勝利する誓いをお送りになられました」

ロキは優しい手つきで彼女を引き上げる。親しげな態度を示すものでも構わなかった。「これらの贈り物を認めよう。すべて相応しいものだ」

アルフヘイムの若き王は王宮の中におり、二人がその前を通り過ぎた時は怒っているようにも見えたが、それからソーの贈り物を積んだ荷車の行列を見ると、目に見えて蒼白になった。

ロキが幸運であれば、この王は辞退するであろうが、もっと幸運ならば、ソーがこの男をコテンパンに叩きのめすところを目の当たりにできるかもしれない。

＊＊＊

ソーが徒歩で宮殿に向かう間、他の婚約者候補は王宮の階段に並んで待っている。スレイプニルに跨った彼の父が後ろから緩やかな歩調で続いた。母はアスガルドに残ったが、彼女が望めば彼の様子を見ることができるのは知っていた。

ソーはラウフェイの前に膝をついた。「偉大な王よ、私の価値を証明するこの機会を下さったこと、誠に感謝しています。ですが、一度に三人とも相手にすることとなれば、非常に短い闘技試合となりましょう」

ロキが笑い、ソーは血潮に宿る嵐にさらに温まり、微笑んだ。他の候補者たちは彼が上着を纏っていないことに気が及び、それぞれ彼を見る目が変わった。

これを始めたのはアスガルドの属国の一つであるアルフヘイムの王であり、ソーが記憶に留めたいと思う名は持たなかった。彼に兄弟がいることを祈る。なぜなら、彼が突きつけた侮辱に対する報いとして、ソーは相手を殺したいと思っているのだから。その横を見やれば、ソーはヴァナヘイムの遠い親戚の存在に気づき、無視した。

最後の相手はソーの興味を引いた。スヴァルタールファルのセイズル使いであり、彼は自分がロキを得るために来たのではなく、かの国の王子の代わりに来た闘士だということだ。ソーがもっとも戦いたい相手は彼だ。

ラウフェイは彼に立つよう示し、微笑みかけた。「王子よ、高貴な客人らの時間を無駄にさせたくはないのでな、一日につき一試合を開催するとしよう。他にも我が子との縁談を望む物がいるやもしれぬので、一週間は闘技場を開けておく」

オーディンは下馬すると、ソーの背に手をやった。「ごきげんよう、王ラウフェイ。我が子は己が力を示す機会を待ち遠しくしているようだ。これらの試合はどのような条件が？」

「伝統的に、闘士らが決めるものだが、どちらかが死ぬまで戦っても構わない」ラウフェイは剣を掲げて言った。

ソーは笑み、他の候補者たちを見やる。「俺は全ての試合相手と全ての条件を受け入れよう。相手を殺すことも含めて」

セイズル使いは笑みを返した。ソーは彼との戦いが最後を飾ることを望んだ。

＊＊＊

ロキは深夜過ぎにソーの部屋に滑り込んだ。彼がこの地で暮らしていた時に使っていた部屋だ。ロキがそのように計らったのだ。

ソーは能力を習得してから変わった。子供の頃は必須だった分厚い毛皮など必要なくなっていた。それどころか、彼は何も纏っていない。掛け布は眠る彼の腰までしか覆っておらず、ロキの口内が乾く。

幼かった頃、親友と結婚し、彼との間に子を設けることなど、なかなか想像できなかった。今は想像ができたし、大いにそれを望みもした。二世紀経てば、ロキの部族からすれば成人したことになり、結婚式の計画を立てはじめることができる。

ソーがすべきことは、彼が得意とすることだけ。勝つことだ。

ロキが部屋を出ると、廊下で待っていたヘルブリンディが片眉を撥ね上げた。「そいつを贔屓することはできないぞ、分かっているだろう」

ロキは兄を見上げる。「会いたかっただけだ」

「明日戦うところを見る。それで充分じゃないのか？」ヘルブリンディはこの王宮の後継者として、分厚い氷の冠を被っている。彼もソーと同じく、守護者なのだ。

「私は平時と戦時、どちらでも同じくらい彼に会いたい。お休み、ビンディ」ロキは急いで自室に戻ると、魔術に頼り、強制的に眠りに落ちた。

＊＊＊

ソーは最初の試合で王を相手にした。彼の上に立つ者でありながら、下にいる者だ。

王は両側に刃のある槍を構え、明らかに腕が良かった。ソーより年長だが小さく、その身体はしなやかで柔軟だった。他の機会であれば、彼は部族の良い代表だと称えることができただろう。アルフヘイムは彼を王に戴くことを誇りに思うべきだ。

現状では、彼が最初に相手に血を流させた方が勝者というルールを要求したことは幸運だ。さもなくば、面倒を引き起こした報いとして相手を屠っていただろうから。

ソーは血潮に力を宿し、鎧を脱ぎ始めた。上半身を剥き出しにする中、観衆の中を息を飲む音が駆け抜ける。アルフヘイムの王は戦いに臨むに適した顔をしており、無反応だ。毛皮や鎧がない方が、ソーとしては動きやすい。対戦相手はこの世界における秋冷には耐えられず、コートの存在が彼の動きを鈍らせるだろう。

角笛が鳴り響き、戦闘が始まった。

＊＊＊

ソーが鎧を脱ぐと、ロキの心臓は早鐘を打った。下半身を覆う鎧は残してあるが、上半身が剥き出しになっており、アルフヘイムの鉾先は鋭く、通常毒が仕込まれている。これはあからさまな挑戦だ。ソーは自慢をしているのだ。

ヘルブリンディは歓声を上げて賛同を示し、ラウフェイはいつも通り、玉座の上で寛いでいる。オーディンがラウフェイの右隣に立ち、二羽の鴉が頭上を旋回していた。

王は突進し、あまりの素早さに、その姿をはっきり捉えることも難しかったが、ソーは軽やかな足でその槍の軌道から逸れた。微笑み、手に握った戦鎚はまだ腰の位置にある。掲げてはおらず、反撃を繰り出す位置にはなかった。ソーは獲物を追う獣のように、相手をからかっているのだ。

ソーは相手の攻撃のこと如くを容易く避けた。その身体の大きさが、素早さを誤魔化している。王は確かに槍術に長けていたが、ソーは手加減したり、相手に親切にしないだけの怒りを抱えていた。それができるということを示すためだけに、相手を疲労に追い込むのだ。

ソーが笑いながら闘技場の中を飛び跳ねるのが一時間以上も続いた。一度たりと、攻撃を受けることはなかった。

相手が疲れ、躓いた瞬間に、ミョルニルがその頭蓋骨を割った。ソーは明らかに試合が続かなかったことに苛立っている。雪の中に仰向けに倒れ込んだ王に軽蔑の表情を向けた。彼らの周りには血飛沫が舞い、ミョルニルからも滴り落ちていた。角笛が鳴り、試合が終わった。

王は生きていたが、目覚めると左目の視力を失っており、同じく左耳が聞こえなくなっていた。

＊＊＊

夕食時に、ソーは特別に仕立てられたヨトゥンの衣装を纏った。ゆったりとした衣は袖がなく、グローブもしていない。靴を履いたのだって、父に睨まれたからだけだ。オーディンはあまり見せびらかせるようなことはするなと、充分だけで良いのだと彼に伝えた。

アルフヘイムの王はすでに去っており、その従者たちもいなくなっていた。明日、ソーは従兄弟と戦い、相手を気絶させるまでの試合になるということだ。他に挑戦を持ち掛けた者はおらず、ソーは安堵すると同時に残念にも思っていた。今回の事件に憤慨するあまり、彼は怒りを発散する相手をより多く欲するほどだった。

少なくとも、スヴァルタールファルの男を最後の対戦相手にとの望みは叶えられたようで、王子が闘士にどちらかの命が失われるまで戦うよう命じたことを知って、ソーは喜んだ。

食事中、ロキは彼に微笑みかけ続け、ソーが飲み物を入れたボウルの縁に電流を走らせると、その顔が輝いた。

ヴァニールの王子はソーと目を合わせることをしなかった。ソーはそれで構わなかった。

＊＊＊

ロキがまたソーの部屋に滑り込んだ時、彼はまだ起きており、やはり上半身を剥き出しにベッドの上に座り、膝の上に本を乗せていた。篝火は点っておらず、部屋にある唯一の光源は窓から射し込む月明かりだけだった。

ソーは彼に笑いかけると、隣を軽く叩いた。ロキはベッドの上に乗り、腰を落ち着けるとソーの体から放たれる熱を感じた。この調子では汗を掻き始めてしまいそうだ。

「戦闘を楽しんでもらえたか？」ソーは低い声で尋ねる。

ロキは頷いた。「うん、もっとも、戦闘というとはちょっと違ったけど」

ソーは含み笑いをし、その笑みが少し歪んだ。「ああ、あの男があれほど容易く疲弊したのは恥ずべきことだ」

ロキは微笑み、自分の肌とソーの肌を比べるために、相手の胸板に手を置いた。黄金に寄り添う青。触れただけで焼けつくような感覚がしたが、それが嬉しかった。ソーの熱い胸板から腹へ向かって手を滑らせ、膝の上に置かれた本に辿りつくとソーと指を絡めて手を組んだ。

「私が生まれた時に、どうして私たちが許嫁になったか知っている？」ソーの熱が皮膚に沁み込み、まるでアスガルドにいるかのように熱が彼を包み込み、何もかもが輝いて見えた。

ソーは首を振る。「訊きだそうとしたんだが、誰も教えてくれなかったし、説明がつくような物語もない」

ロキはソーの肩に頭を乗せた。「理由を知った時、あなたに伝えないでほしいと私が頼んだんだ」

ソーは彼の手を持ち上げてそこにキスをした。「何故だ？」

「私があなたに見せたいから」ロキはもっと近づきたかったが、それはできない。

「いつ、それを見せてくれるんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

「あなたが闘技試合に優勝したら」ロキはソーが彼の手首の内側に口付けをすると、そっと息をついた。

ソーは彼の肌に触れたまま口角を下げる。「だが、それはできない。お前はまだ成人していない」

ロキは静かに笑う。「別に私はあなたのペニスを受け入れるとは言ってないよ、ソー。ただ見せるだけだ。だけど…そうしたいんだと知れただけでも良かった」

突然、空気中の熱が増し、ソーの肌から波となって転げ落ち、今度こそロキは汗ばみ始めた。

「いつだ」ソーは一拍置き、ゴクリと喉を鳴らすと掠れた声で言った。「いつ、俺たちの関係は変わったんだ？」

ロキはソーの肩に唇を押しつけた。「嫌だ？」

「いや、そうじゃない、ただ…いつから俺はお前をこんな風に求めるようになったのか、分からないんだ」ソーは彼の手を放した。「もうそろそろ寝ないと。明日は従兄弟を懲らしめなければならないからな」

ロキは可笑しそうな声を漏らすと、ベッドから降り始めた。「懲らしめる？今回のこと、随分と腹を立てているようだが？」

ソーは頷き、本をベッドサイドのテーブルに置いた。「お前は俺のものだ。これは侮辱に他ならない」

ロキは抑えきれない笑みをソーに見られないよう、顔を背けた。「あなたの従兄弟殿は強いのか？」

ソーが鼻を鳴らし、毛布の中で動く。「俺と比べてか？」

ロキは強引に唇を一文字に引き結んで、肩越しにソーを振り向いた。「そうか、では、明日の勝者を前もって知る羽目になった分、面白いショーを期待しているよ」

ソーは彼に笑いかけたが、瞼はもう閉じていた。「お前を失望させては生きていける気がしない、愛しい者よ」

ロキは退室すると、自室に戻る時に駆け出してしまわないよう辛うじて自制していた。

＊＊＊

太陽は高く昇り、晴天、そしてまたもソーは鎧の上半身を身につけていなかった。昨日は彼に勢力を与え、従兄弟を辱める準備はできていた。母方の親戚と後々問題を起こすことになりかねないが、そもそも向こうが始めたことだ。

彼のはスケルドゥル、あるいはそれに似た響きだったはずだ。オーディンが彼に告げていたが、ソーはこれまで一度もこの男に会ったことがなく、今更気にすべきとも思わなかった。

スケルドゥルは非常に良質のヴァニール鋼で造られた剣を握っている。剣身はまっすぐで正確、太陽の光を反射して煌めいていた。ソーはミョルニルを雪の上に下ろすと、背後からヘルブリンディの笑い声が聞こえて笑みを浮かべていた。この戦いに武器などいらない。従兄弟が意識を手放すまで殴り倒す方法などいくらでもある。

角笛が鳴り、従兄弟が突進して来た。ソーは動いたが、完全に避けられるほどではなかった。刃が彼の背を掠める。細い切り傷は焼けるようで、すぐに血が流れた。彼は笑み、対戦相手に向き直る。

彼らの目が合い、ソーは従兄弟の黄金の瞳の中に鋭い閃きを見た。彼はまた突進し、ソーはまたもその刃が体に触れるのを許した。雪に赤が飛び散り、皮製の衣類は身体を滴り落ちる血に濡れ、すぐに肌に貼りついてくるようになった。

二人はクルクルと舞うように進み、やがて闘技場を一周していた。ソーは自らの血で全身を覆われ、鞭を打たれたかのように、皮膚が焼ける。従兄弟は激しく呼吸を繰り返し、ソーは相手がそれが腑に落ちた瞬間を見た。教訓を理解した瞬間を。

ソーが負傷するのが、彼がそれを許しているからに過ぎないのだと。

これはただの遊戯である。ソーは従兄弟のことを確かな脅威として捉えることができないのだと。

従兄弟の手に炎が宿り、ソーはこれを興味深く思った。炎が剣身を包んだ時も笑っていた。スケルドゥルは叫び、再び突進すると、刃がソーを貫いた。激痛がしたが、それよりも苦痛だったのはロキの悲鳴だった。闘技場に沈黙が下りる。刃が半分ほど腹に埋め込まれると、炎も消えていた。

ソーは従兄弟の両手を掴み、柄が腹に押しつけられるまで相手を引っ張り寄せた。スケルドゥルは身を引き戻そうとしたが、ソーが彼を近くに引き寄せたままだ。

彼の恐怖が鼻についた。「ソー、従兄弟殿、どうか私を殺さないでくれ。我が父に送り込まれたのだ、私の考えではない。頼む」

ソーは相手の首を掴んで持ち上げた。自分の血がスケルドゥルの首を流れ落ち、その腕を伝ってさながら樹液を取り出すかのようにソーの腹に突き刺した剣を握る地にぐっしょりと濡れた手まで滴り落ちた。傷口からはどくどくと留まることなく血が出ていた。

大量の血で闘技場を飾り立てたソーは、誰もがこの光景を忘れないことを願った。

「これは間違いだった、従兄弟よ。そして、俺がここでお前に叩きこむ教訓をお前が忘れることはない」ソーは軟骨をパキパキと鳴らしながら、片手で繊細な首筋を握り潰した。

雷を呼び、従兄弟に直撃させると、力を失ったがまだ生きているその身体を手放した。

ソーが一歩下がる間、誰も動かなかった。父とラウフェイに向き直り、それからゆっくりと胴体から剣を引き抜く。それは雪の上に落ち、その周囲に血が花開いた。ミョルニルを手元に呼び寄せる間、頭がくらくらとしていたが、召喚された嵐が彼の上に降り注ぎ、癒した。

回復したソーは汚れていない雪を両手で掬い上げると、それを使って乾いて体にこびりついた血を擦り落とした。小姓たちがようやく我に返り、角笛を鳴らし、試合終了を知らせた。

ソーは勝利を掴み、彼を迎えた恐怖を含んだ沈黙を誇らしく思った。

＊＊＊

ロキは力の限りソーの横っ面を引っ叩いてやる。ソーはたじろぎ、そしてロキは笑みだけを返されたことに激怒した。

「もう二度とあんな風に誰かに貫かれるのは許さない！」ロキは悲鳴に近い声で怒鳴り、その父と兄が彼の背後で静かに佇んでいた。

彼らは応接室の一つに集まっており、外に見える闘技場のアリーナはまだソーの血で濡れていた。

オーディンはヴァニール大使と面接しており、甥の一人が危うく死に掛けたことに対し、義理の兄にあたるヴァニール王を落ち着かせようとしていた。力をあまり持たない下級の王子であったことからも、彼らは過剰に辱められたと感じているのだ。

ロキはそう思わなかったが、ここでそれを認めることなどしない。

ソーは彼を叩いた手を取り、その掌に唇を落とした。「心配をかけてしまってすまなかったが、ショーは楽しんでもらえただろうか？」

ロキは唖然と彼を凝視し、口を閉ざすと舌を噛んだ。美味なほどの力の誇示だった。そして、いずれは自分もこの時の出来事をより穏やかに振り返る日が来ることを知っていた。ソーがまた彼の手にキスをする。ロキは弾かれたように手を引くと、相手の顔面に指を突き付けた。しばし彼らは黙って立っていたが、やがてロキが手を下ろした。

「否とは言っていないな」ソーが囁く。

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。「あなたはどこまで力を示すつもりなんだ？」

「どこまでもだ、愛しいロキよ」ソーが穏やかな眼差しで答え、その唇が笑みの形になった。優し気で物腰柔らかに見える。まるで、明日殺されるか、殺すか、そのことを誓っていないかのように。

ロキはこれまでずっと彼が手に入れていた相手を承知の上で、自分がその代わりになれると主張できる者がいることが信じられない。こうして彼の前に立つ嵐と対等だと自負することなど、誰ができるだろう？

＊＊＊

ロキはその夜彼を訪れることはなく、彼はその理由を理解していた。彼も緊張しているのだ。

傷は完璧に治っていた。昼間の証拠となるような痕跡はなかったが、ソーは剣に貫かれた体の奥に痛みを感じていた。明日はもっと慎重にならねば。鎧だって纏っておく。

他の戦士が相手ならば、ソーに敵う者はいないが、スヴァルタールフの宮廷から来た魔術師相手では十分注意する必要があった。

＊＊＊

空は振りはじめたばかりの雪で重くなった分厚い暗雲の向こうに隠れている。ソーは完全武装しており、ロキは今回の試合がこれまでと違うことを感じ取っていた。これまでの対戦相手は玩具に過ぎなかったが、ソーはこの男に敬意を示している。彼を送り込んだ王子に対する敬意はなかったとしても。

ヘルブリンディはロキの隣で静かにしており、視線はまっすぐ試合に向けられている。ロキはこの時と、ソーが誰かの命を奪った他の時と、決定的な違いがあることを理解している。自分の住む場所を侵略しに来た者を殺すのは簡単だ。それは防衛だ。これは違う。

ソーは合法的な殺人を犯すか、あるいは死んで、ロキがネクロマンシー(死霊術)を習得せねばならなくなる。

角笛が鳴り、ソーは一連の闘技試合の中で初めて、開始と同時に対戦相手に攻撃を仕掛けていた。雷の如く素早く動き、スヴァルタールフを圧倒して重々しい衝撃を加えた。良い作戦だが、簡単に済む戦いでないことを、ロキは承知していた。

＊＊＊

ソーは満足の行く一撃を入れることが、ミョルニルの直撃を加えることができなかった。このスヴァルタールフは戦士であり魔術師でもあり、ソーのもっとも重い拳や蹴りを躱すのだ。天上の嵐が彼の呼びかけに応え、雷撃が落ちた。

目の前から魔術師の姿が消えた。

彼は静止すると、耳を澄ます。隠遁とは。背後で雪を踏みしめる音がして、ソーは稲妻の壁を召喚して周囲を囲んだ。それでも鎧が紙切れであるかのようにすり抜けて短剣が彼の脇腹を刺し、昨日の剣よりも酷く痛んだ。痛覚を増す術が掛けられているのだと確信する。

彼は悲鳴を上げ、刃が抜けるのを感じたが、何かが肉の中に残され、奥へと這いこんでいくのを感じた。

「くそ！」彼は気を落ち着けようとしたが、すでに動転しており、ロキに目をやることができない。他の者にも目を向けることができなかった。

この魔術師は彼を見縊ることなどしなかった。その報いとして、ソーは相手に素早い死を賜るつもりだ。寄生虫の術が体内の何かを食い破り、彼は膝から崩れ落ちると、口から血を吐きだした。

敵の攻撃を遮ることはできない。それでは自分の力を使いすぎるし、未だに忌々しいスヴァルタールフの姿は見えないままだ。

足下の地面が動く。柔らかくなり、ソーは動く暇もなく飲みこまれた。土が口内になだれ込み、肺の中へと押し進もうとする。魔術師は彼を八つ裂きにするつもりだ。

ソーは甲高い悲鳴を、彼の名を叫ぶ声を聞いた。ロキが彼を呼ぶ。土に埋もれた場所にいるにもかかわらず、その耳に届くほど大きな声だ。

手の中でミョルニルが震える。この試合を終わらせねば。天の力を全て呼び寄せると、彼を壊そうとする呪いの全てが浄化されていくのを感じた。良い試みだった、本当に。だが、ソーは負けることはしないし、あってはならないのだ。

ソーは地上へ這い上りながら、力の制御など構いはしなかった。観衆を守るのは父に任る。ソーのすべきことはただ一つ、二度とロキにあのような悲鳴を上げさせないことだった。

＊＊＊

空が落下していた。あまりに強烈な雷が雨となって降り注いだため、オーディンが介入し、息子の力を抑え込まねばならなかった。ロキの視界にソーが土の中から這い上るのが飛び込んでくるなり、足元の地面が震動し始めた。氷が割れ、砕けた。ソーは自分を生みもしなかった世界を指揮しているのだ。真の王だ。

＊＊＊

ソーは召喚した稲妻の隙間を見つけることで、スヴァルタールフを感じた。前方に突進し、魔術師に体当たりすると、そのまま体を使って相手の動きを封じた。押し倒した男から感じる恐怖に、胸中に喜悦が生まれる。

戦鎚をスヴァルタールフの頭部に直結させてから初めて、彼は雷を鎮めた。最初の一撃ですでに相手を殺していたが、ソーは何度も鎚を振り下ろした。顔に血飛沫がかかり、骨が軋んで砕け、体組織が金属に、彼の指先にこびりついた。

憤怒が彼を乗っ取り、彼はスヴァルタールフの肩の先に首が跡形も残らなくなってからようやく止まった。雪は血と脳漿でぐっしょりと濡れ、融けていた。

ソーは立ち上がり、群衆に向き直る。巨人たちまで怯んだ。

「他に俺に挑戦する者はいるか！？」天を稲妻が裂くと同時に、彼は叫んだ。

沈黙が続く。ソーは上半身の鎧を脱ぎ捨て、脇に戦鎚を投げやる。それから闘技場を歩き回り、待った。

ラウフェイが立ち上がり、ソーは足を止め、毅然と顎を上げた。全ヨトゥナーの王、未来の義理の父となる存在が三度、手を叩いた。

「これ以上、ロキの縁談は受け入れない。そなたの深き憤怒から国々を守るためにも、偉大なる雷神よ」ラウフェイは彼に微笑みかけており、角笛が正式な試合終了を奏でた。

ソーはラウフェイの前にある階段の足下まで進むと膝をつき、低く頭を下げた。「王ラウフェイ、この地に残り、婚約の儀を最後まで全うする許可を頂きたい。まだ七十年分、残っています。どうか、私に全うさせてください」

ロキは息を飲み、ヘルブリンディが戦士の唄を歌い始めると、他の巨人たちがすぐに加わった。何百という声が彼に呼びかけ、彼を兄弟として歓迎していた。ロキも彼らと共に歌い、その声は軽やか、魔力で相手を探り、抱擁のように彼の首に巻きついた。唄が頂点に達すると野性的な咆哮へと変わり、ソーは雷鳴でそれに加わった。その音に、彼らは歓声を上げた。

ラウフェイが両腕を大きく広げると、歌声が小さくなっていった。「オーディンよ、そなたは何とする？そなたはこの者の父であり、王だ」

ソーが顔を上げれば、父が微笑むのが見えた。「ソーは一人前だ。自ら選択し、約束をすることができる。わしに異論はない」

ラウフェイはニヤリと笑み、ソーに立つよう示す。「この光栄を受け入れよう。王子ソーよ、喜んで再びそなたをこの地に住まわせよう」

＊＊＊

七十年。ロキは闘技試合の終了を祝う宴会の身支度をする間、ずっと頭がくらくらとした。その期間が終わる頃には、ロキは成人間近だ。

シフが運んできた宝物の中にあった繊細な作りの金のチェーンを首にかける。ロキは鏡を見やり、背後に彼女の姿を見つけた。

彼女は微笑んで彼に歩み寄ると、繊細なチェーンメイルとソーカットの線条細工が施されたとても素敵な金属のグラブを差し出した。

「私はあのスヴァルタールフに対して見せたほどの怒りをソーが抱くところを見たことがないわ。彼は以前にも殺してはいるのよ、侵入者たちに国境を破られた時に。そのうち三人を手にかけていたけど、あの時の彼は力の制御ができていた。敵も気が付いたら死んでいた。でも、今回彼は狂戦士だった」彼女は彼の手首でグラブの留め具を填めるのを手伝った。

ロキは指を曲げては伸ばし、笑みを浮かべる。「私の未来の夫だ」

「その通りよ」彼女が答える。「未来の王でもある。彼は私に旗乙女になってほしいと言ってきたわ。それはつまり、私も彼と共にここに残ることを意味している。あなたはそれでいいのか、訊いておきたかったのです、殿下」

ロキは頷き、階下から音楽が奏でられ始めたのが聞こえた。「あなたを友人と呼べることを幸運に思う。それに、これでソーの話に頼らなくても、私の故郷をその目で見ることができるというものだ」

シフは笑い、彼の護衛として宴会まで彼をエスコートした。ソーの笑顔は大きく、瞳は明るく輝き美しかったので、ロキはその光景に喜びを得た。

＊＊＊

宴会は夜明けを通して続き、ソーの父がアスガルドへ帰還するため暇を告げてようやく終息した。

ソーはビフレスト地点まで父について行った。「ここに残ることを許してくださり、感謝します、父上」

オーディンは彼の方に手を置くと、微笑んだ。「お前を誇りに思うぞ、ソー。お前の母親のことはうまくとりなしておこう。なにしろ、お前は従兄弟を危うく殺すところだったのだからな」

ソーは吠えるように笑い、首の後ろを掻いた。「そのことにも感謝します。七十年後にまた」

ソーが彼から数歩離れるとビフレストが轟いて開き、光の帯が消えてからソーは瞼を閉じた。彼からロキを連れ去るものは、何一つ残っていなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーは彼の部屋にシャツを着ず、靴も履かずに現れた。薄手の夜着のズボンしかはいておらず、今にも滑り落ちるのではないかと思うほど危ういところで腰に引っ掛かっている。

彼は解いた髪に縁取られた顔で微笑む。「俺に何を見せたかったんだ？」

ロキはソーを部屋に引っ張り込むと、額を合わせた。「私は普通のヨトゥンじゃないんだ。それも体の大きさや、セイズルとの親和性が生まれながら強いことだけじゃない。もっと深い意味を持っているんだ」

ソーは柔らかく唸り、がっしりと彼の脇腹を挟んで上下に撫でた。「聞いているぞ」

ロキは一歩退くと、寝巻を脱いだ。背筋を伸ばし、口を開いて凝視してくるソーに向かって片眉を撥ね上げる。「そんな顔を続けていたら、氷燕があなたの中に巣を作ってしまうよ」

ソーは口を閉ざし、その目がバチンとロキの視線と合う。ズボンの前が膨らみ始め、指先に電流が走った。「綺麗だ」

「それに、天性のシェイプシフターでもある。私はその能力を持って生まれた。魔術は必要ないんだ」ロキは下半身を変化することで、それを実証した。ペニスが引っ込み、下腹部を子宮が満たし、何もかもが動いてそれまで違う形を持っていた形跡が跡形もなく消えた。乳房を発現することもできたが、ここで変化を止め、ただソーに姿を見てもらった。

ソーは肌が触れ合いそうになるまで近づき、膝をついた。ロキは彼が臍の下に口付けをすると、身震いした。ソーが彼の脇を掴むと、静電気が肌を擽った。

「お前は信じられないほど素晴らしい賜物だ」ソーは再び彼の肌に口付けをすると、陰部の真上まで続く氏族線の一つを舌で辿った。

ロキは息ができない。喋ることもできない。ソーの頭を掴み、引き離す。二人の視線が合い、太くそそり立ったソーの剛直を見て、それを求めて己が濡れるのを感じた。

ようやく、声を絞り出す。「これは危険だ」

ソーは微笑んで立ち上がる。ロキの唇を捉え、しっかりと口づけを交わしながらも、二人の間では彼のペニスが存在感を示していた。互いを味わい、ロキはもっと欲しいと思った。何とか強引に身を離した頃には、激しく息をつき、体は疼いてぐっしょりとしていた。これからの七十年間は拷問となるだろう。

＊＊＊

目を閉じる時、ソーは他の光景が思い浮かばなくなった。ロキの肌が変化する、その陰茎と睾丸が体の中に沈んで消え、代わりに現れた陰唇を前に、ソーは何よりもそれを割り開いて味わいたいと思った。ロキがどちらの姿を取っても同じ味がするのか知りたい。ソーが舌をロキの膣に埋め込んでその蜜を吸えば、ロキの放つ精と同じ味がするのだろうか？

どちらも味わったことはなかったが、今やすべて欲しいと思った。

胸を激しく上下させながら達する時、彼は自分の手に歯を埋めていた。二人とも、待つことなど不可能だ。そんなことは起きない。ソーがロキに何かを強要することはないが、彼はロキを良く知っている。

ロキがあの姿を彼に見せたのは、二人とも決断をするためだ。だいたい、どうしてしてはだめなのだ？彼らはロキが生まれた時から許嫁となったのだ。誰が彼らにこの行為を否定できる？ソーが今彼を抱こうと、二百年後に抱こうと、何が違うと言うのだ？

この地に到着してから初めて、空気が彼の肌を冷やした。汗が彼の身体をべたつかせていたし、彼の精もべたつき、己のうちにある力を内包するにはこの肉体は小さすぎるように感じられた。

彼は湯浴みをし、瞑想しようとした。

＊＊＊

ロキはシフが辺境の地を見るべきだと宣言した。以前、彼がソーと作った基地は何十年もたった今でもまだしっかりと立っており、彼女もそれを見なければならない。

ヘルブリンディが同行を決めるまでは素晴らしい計画だった。それからヘルブリンディの侍従たち、そしてブリンナを含めたロキの侍従たちも同行することになった。ソーは文句を言わなかったが、ロキは言った。ラウフェイは介入しない。当然だ。ヘルブリンディは年上で、いつも自分勝手に行動する。とても素敵なキャンピング旅行を台無しにすることだって。

不公平だ。

＊＊＊

ソーは未来の義兄が従者全員を連れて同行したことに感謝すると同時に、不快にも感じていたが、これは全てたった一つの理由のためだった。ヘルブリンディがいる限り、ソーはロキと交われない。

シフは彼を笑っている。大爆笑だ。その睫毛に涙が凍りつき、ソーはそれを融かして彼女が目を開けるように手伝うことはしなかった。

「正直言ってね、ソー、私は彼が同行してくれたことが嬉しいわ。あなたたち二人と同じ空間に一人でいることの辛さをあたなは分からないのよ。ヘルブリンディは私を助けてくれているの」シフはコートの襟元の留め具をしっかりと合わせ、腰に剣を挿す。

ソーは顔をしかめた。「だったら、お前がヘルブリンディとやって、俺はロキをいただくから、それで万事解決じゃないか」

シフは鼻を鳴らす。「ヘルブリンディは慎重十五フィートよ。うまくいくとは思わないわ」

「なんだ、試練を避けるような女だとは思わなかったぞ、シフ」ソーはミョルニルを腰に括りつけると、皆の待つ厩へ向かって駆け出した。

シフが彼の背に罵声を浴びせていたが、彼は聞いていなかった。

シフはヘルブリンディと同乗し、ソーはロキと同乗した。彼女が向けてくる視線は殺意に満ちており、ソーは鞍から落ちるまで笑い倒さないよう自制するので精いっぱいだった。

＊＊＊

最も遠い場所にある基地に野営地を設けた。それはソーがここで暮らしていた頃、最後の週に建てられたものだ。ちょうど、彼の能力が表に出初めたことで、故郷に帰還せねばならないと分かった頃のことだ。

修復を必要としていたが、ロキとブリンナがほんの数分で直しただけでなく、同行者全員が宿泊できるほどの広さに増築した。彼とソーは同室となったが、どちらにしろプライバシーなどなかった。

ヘルブリンディが邪魔者となり、それを隠しもしなかった。

＊＊＊

夜には獣の咆哮が聞こえ、ロキは窓の外を眺めながら懸念そうな顔をしていた。「忘れてた」

「何を？」ソーが尋ねる。

「この時期に野営はしない方がいいんだった。野生の熊の発情期だから」ロキはヨトゥナー語で話しかけており、ソーは一瞬、その言葉を正しく解釈できたか迷った。

「野生の熊だと？」ソーは傍に引き寄せるあまり、寝袋の上と言うよりはソーの上に乗っかるように横たわるロキの背を上下に撫でた。

ロキは頷き、欠伸をした。「もし一匹でも見かけたら、引き返さないと。毎年発情期になると、大勢があいつらの犠牲になっているんだ」

ソーはふむ、と口ずさみ、片腕をロキに回した。たった一晩で旅を切り上げなければならないのは残念だったが、そのうちまた遠出することもあるだろう。次は、ヘルブリンディを置いて行くこともできるかもしれない。

＊＊＊

悲鳴が大きくなる頃には、辛うじて夜明けと呼べる時間帯であり、ロキはパニックと共に野獣たちが彼らの方へ向かっていることを悟った。きっと彼らの臭いが分かり、縄張りに侵入されたと感じているのだろう。

ロキとブリンナは魔術を使って物資のほとんどを荷車に移したが、間に合わなかった。ヘルブリンディが角笛を掲げ、大気にその音を響かせて援軍を呼んだ。燃えるような眼と足元の氷を砕くほど鋭い爪をした雄がこちらへ向かっている。頭を垂れると、その巨大で渦巻き型の角が前方に突き出て、彼らを抉らんとした。

そしてソーは雄叫びを上げると巨獣の頭を鷲掴みにした。両足が氷に食い込み、両腕を大きく広げ、両手で相手の角に入った溝を捕らえて獣を食い止めたが、熊はまだ彼らを抉る意思があるようだ。

ロキは凍りつき、ソーが獣を雷撃で一度、それから二度、さらに三度と強打する様子を凝視した。ソーがそれから獣の頭部を勢いよく捻ると、その場にいる者たちの耳に聞こえるのは気持ちの悪くなるような、湿った筋がパキパキとなる音、背骨がボキリと折れる音、そしてついに死んだ獣の巨体そのものがズシリと地面に衝突するおとだけだった。

残った群はリーダーが死んだことで後ずさり、後追いをする者はいなかった。

ヘルブリンディが荷物を落とす。「これでも俺はお前を守るために来たつもりだったんだがな」

ロキは唖然として兄に軽蔑の眼差しを向けると、ソーが獲物を調べているところへ駆け寄り、彼の口内にできるだけ深く舌を差しこんだ。ヘルブリンディは気持ち悪そうな声を上げて、ソーから守るという意味ではないと叫んでいたが、ソーが口内で低く唸るような声を出して彼を強く抱き寄せたので、ロキは止めなかった。

彼らは獣を宮殿まで引き摺って帰還し、ラウフェイはその獣がどのように死んだかヘルブリンディから聞くまでは信じようとしなかった。なんて典型的な。

＊＊＊

二人は四十年ほどは問題なく過ごした。ロキは時折彼と寝台を共にしたし、また時には一緒に湯浴みもしたが、二人とも自制していた。結婚式までは待つ。あるいは、そうでなければせめてロキが成人するまでは。ソーは自国の伝統を守り、辛抱してみせるつもりだ。

そして温かな春が来て、ある朝ロキがほとんど透けて見えるほど薄い絹を纏って彼の部屋にやってきた。ソーからは彼の細越の曲線や、その青灰色の肌に渦巻き模様を描く氏族線が見えた。半分閉じたその麗しい赤い瞳が彼に向けられる。

布地を透かして黄金が煌めき、それが何なのか察したとたんにソーは壊れた。闘技試合の時に捧げた婚約の贈り物にあったものだ。ロキの体にぴったりと沿い、煌めくボディージュエリーに散りばめられた宝石はロキの陰茎の根元に集中していた。

「ロキ、俺は…」ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、寝台から起き上がるところだった体勢で動けなくなっていた。体重を両手にかけ、片脚を曲げた状態で座ったまま、何もできなかった。

ロキは唇に笑みを刷き、腰を振りながらゆったりと近づいてくる。太陽は辛うじて昇ったばかり、二人ともそれより早く起きたのだ。ソーはこれまでにないくらい硬く張りつめ、ロキのペニスも絹布に濃い染みを作るほどしとどに涙を流しているのを見て、口がカラカラに乾いた。

彼は少しの間だけベッドの傍で立ち止まり、ソーにその重みが感じられるほどの視線でその肉体を舐めるように眺めまわした。それから四つん這いになって寝台に上ると、二人の胸板が互いに押しつけられるまで近づいた。その身体はソーの脚の間にぴったりと嵌り、彼の体重も加わったことでソーは肘まで沈む。ロキは微笑み、彼の喉元に口付けをした。

ソーは喘ぎ、吐息が震える。「ロキ」

「誰が私たちを否定する？婚姻を済ませるまでにあなたが私の中に種を注ぐことさえしなければ、誰が文句を言える？」ロキは彼の喉仏を噛み、それから舐めた。

ソーは生唾を飲み、自制心を手放した。ロキは正しい。彼がこの姿を保ち、子宮がない状態ならば、誰にも言えることはないはずだろう？

＊＊＊

絹布はボロボロに裂かれ、チェーンもちぎれている。ソーは彼を投げるようにして背中からベッドに押しつけ、ロキは割れたジュエリーが皮膚に食い込むことも気にしていられなかった。二人とも、とんでもなく長い時間待ち続けてきたのだし、彼は成人する一歩手前だ。あの闘技試合の後となっては、もはや誰も二人の間に割り込む者などいない。ロキは欲され、必要とされており、こうしてソーに覆い被されている状態が最も安全なのだ。

ソーが彼の陰茎を口に含むなり、一気に上り詰め、あっという間に終わってしまったことも気にしていられない。なにしろソーが彼を呑みこみ、泉となった彼を啜っているのだ。これまで感じたものでもっとも強烈な感覚であり、ソーの口内の熱と優しく一滴残らず啜られる吸引に、ロキの眦から涙がこぼれた。

ソーを引っ張り上げ、彼の舌についた自分の味に口づける。両足がソーの脇腹を辿り、相手を簡単に受け入れられる形に身体を変えないためには多大な自制心を働かせる必要があった。

ソーは自身を激しく扱き上げ、涙を流す先端をロキの腹に擦りつけた。外で雷が鳴って、ロキは笑った。

「今のは褒め言葉として受け取るよ」ロキはからかうと、爪を立ててソーの脇腹をなぞった。

ソーは口を目を大きく開け、どうしようもなく無防備な顔を見せると、ロキの腹に精を放った。今まで見たどの光景より最高のもので、ロキはこの先死ぬまで毎朝、毎晩、何度も繰り返し見たいと思った。

ロキはソーの種を指で集めてそれを味わい、ソーの唸り声に笑った。王子の姿をした獣だった。

＊＊＊

訓練場でヘルブリンディに壁際まで追い詰められたソーは、ロキが姿を変えていないと相手を納得させるのに三十分もかかった。両家の恥となるようなことは何もしていないのだと。

ラウフェイは非常に寛大なことに何も言わなかった。ソーはこれまでにないくらい、彼に感謝していた。

その夜、母親が部屋に現れた。それは彼女の幻影に過ぎないのだが、それでもソーは反射的に委縮してしまう。

「母上」彼は彼女の目を見ずに言った。

「たとえ婚姻で結ばれるのを待たなくとも、ロキが成人として認められるまで待たなければならない理由は分かっているのでしょうね？」フリッガは女王、真の女王であり、同時に彼の母親であって、全世界でもっとも物腰柔らかく、愛情深い人物でもあるため、ソーはこの事実を偶に忘れそうになる。

だが、ソーは彼女の言う理由が分からなかったし、彼女を宥めるために嘘をつくこともしない。そんなことはできないほど母を尊敬しているのだから。「いいえ、俺には分かりません。ロキが赤子の頃から俺たちは許嫁だったんです。何故、あれくらいのことも否定されなければならないのですか？」

フリッガは溜め息をつき、女王としての威厳が少し引っ込み、母親としての部分が表に出てきた。「ソー、それはあなたを、あなたたち二人を守るためなのです。同意について、非常に明確な法律が――」

「あいつを傷つけてなんていない！」ソーは思わず怒鳴りつけていた。その瞬間、彼女の発言が信じられず、あまりの怒りに手が震えていた。彼女は彼を知らないとでも言うのか？彼を育てたのは彼女ではないのか？

フリッガは両手を上げ、言葉を遮られたことで眼差しが少し厳しくなった。「そのことではありません。あの子はまだ幼すぎるのです。あなたは待たねばなりません、ソー。あの子が民に成人として認められるまで、もう一世紀も残されていないのよ」

ソーは歯を噛みしめ、拳を壁にめり込ませた。拳が避け、骨が折れる。氷の奥にある岩に手が当たり、そこにかかった彼の血が凍りつく。フリッガは溜め息をついた。ソーは彼女を見ることができない。

「分かりました。母上に従います」ソーは部屋を出て、治療師ではなくロキの下へと向かった。

＊＊＊

ロキは口角を下げ、ソーの折れた骨を癒した。作業をしながら唇を尖らせ、拗ねた態度を取っていることは解っている。「そんなの馬鹿げてる。今世紀だろうが来世紀だろうが、何の違いがあると言うのだ？」

ソーは疲れた様子を見せた。「同意について定めている法律のことだ。アスガルドは自分たちでも守らない決まりを他領域に要求することはできない」

ロキは眉を寄せ、手を止める。腹に、胸に痛みが走る。異国の王が彼をソーから引き離そうとしていると聞いた時以来、単なる言葉でここまで傷ついたことはなかった。「でも、私からあなたのところへ行った」

ソーは頷いたが、彼と目を合わせなかった。「そうだ。だが、お前はまだ大人ではない。誰かが本当に望めば、俺があんな風にお前に触れたことで、俺を裁判にかけることもできる」

ロキはたった今治したばかりの骨をまた折ってしまうのではないかと思うほど強くソーの手を握りしめ、なんとか堪えようとする涙が目に染みた。「こんなの不公平だ」

ソーはそこで彼と目を合わせると、その顔に笑みが浮かべられると同時に悲しみが溶けていった。彼の温かく、完璧な手がロキの項に添えられる。「俺たちはこの先何千年と過ごすことができるんだ、ロキ。俺は待てる。待たなければならない。それに、あと一世紀にも満たないと母上が言っていた。多分、ラウフェイがお前の成人を早めに宣言するんだと思う」

ロキはソーの手を掴む力を緩め、額を合わせた。「だったら、明日宣言されるかもね」

ソーは笑った。「それは危険な前例を作ることになるな。俺たちは大丈夫だ。俺はお前のものだと、分かっているだろう、愛しいロキ」

ロキはソーの鎖骨に指を滑らせた。「あなたをもっと欲しいところだけど」

「お前は俺の全てを手に入れる。この身を捧げられるどんな方法でも」ソーは彼に口付けし、下唇を吸うと彼を抱き寄せた。

ロキはソーの膝の上に乗り上げ、口付け以上の行為に発展しないよう、自制した。しかし、膨らんだソーのペニスが尻に当たると、思わずそれに陰部を押しつけてしまう。

「ロキっ」ソーは鋭い声音で言った。ロキはその声が必要以上に気に入ってしまった。

彼は笑い、ソーを再びキスに引き込んだ。ソーが就寝するために退室しなければならなくなるまで、二人はそうして何時間も触れ合ったまま口づけを交わしていた。

翌朝は朝食を二人だけで共にする。ロキがソーの寝室に滑り込み、相手が拒めないと分かっている、唇を尖らせた顔でおねだりをしたのだ。ソーも拒む素振りすら見せなかった。

＊＊＊

七十年が経過した後も、ソーは去らなかった。アスガルドには婚約者との結婚式まで待つと言伝を送っておいた。誰も驚いた様子はなかったし、オーディンもあまり問題視してこなかった。祖国に戻ったところで何十年もロキを恋しがるだけならば無意味だ。そんなことに耐えるつもりはない。

残りの時間は早く過ぎていった。四十年と立たずにロキの成人式が行われることが決定し、招待状が送り出された。

ラウフェイはソーと個人的に会見すべく、呼び寄せた。ソーは何と考えれば良いのか分からない。ロキの成人式を数日後に控えていた。彼はその日を八百年も待ち続けてきたので、期待感のあまりそわそわしていた。

ソーは思春期の頃から持たされていた金属の弾き玉を弄る。手の中で何度もそれらを回しては、力を吸収させて自身を落ち着けていた。ラウフェイの応接室に近づく間、ヘルブリンディは威風堂々とした態度で沈黙を守っている。ぼんやりと、ソーはこれまで実際にこの場所を訪れたことがないことに気が付いた。

戸口で立ち止まり、それを開けたヘルブリンディが彼に微笑みかける。「じっくりと話し合うことだ、義弟よ。訓練はその後で」

ソーは笑みを返したが、『義弟』と呼ばれたことに驚きすぎて返事ができなかった。ヘルブリンディはこれまで一度たりと彼をそんなふうに呼んだことはない。

ラウフェイは氷の玉座に腰を下ろし、その赤い瞳がなければ濃紺の部屋の背景に溶け込んでしまいそうだ。少年時代以来初めて、ソーは王に歩み寄りながら不安を感じていた。

それを感じ取ったのだろう、ラウフェイは彼に微笑みかけた。「恐れるな、王子ソーよ、何も問題はない」

ソーはラウフェイは彼をヨトゥン式の敬称で呼んだことに安堵した。ソーが彼の目の前で人を殺した時に初めて得た敬意であった。「私の態度をお許しください、王ラウフェイ、ただ、周囲の興奮にも感化されてしまって」

「ああ、そうだな、だからそなたをここへ呼んだのだ」ラウフェイは立ち上がると、市街地を見下ろすバルコニーへと移動した。ソーも彼に続き、眼下のウトガルドを眺める時に心を温める深い郷土愛を覚えていた。「我が后はロキが生まれた夜に亡くなり、あの子まで失うかもしれないと危惧した。その時に、あの子がどういった存在なのか、気が付いた。多くの言語で様々な呼び方があるが、その意味は全て同じだ。ロキは我が息子であり、娘である。王子であり、王女でもある。あの子はそなたの王となり、王后にもなる」

ソーは頷いて耳を傾けた。彼はこれまでラウフェイと二人きりになったことはなかったが、この関係性が何であれ、どう変わるのであれ、気が付けば緊張は解けていた。ヨトゥンヘイムはもう百年以上は彼にとっての家となっており、この町、この民は彼にとっても重要な存在となっていた。

二人とも地平線に馬車を見つける頃に、ラウフェイが再び口を開いた。ロキの成人式に参列するべく、最初の客人が到着するのだ。

「通常、ロキのような存在は継承権を優先される。五万人に一人の非常に珍しい存在と言われているが、通常はそれよりも珍しい。だが、代わりに私はオーディンに呼びかけ、あの子をそなたに捧げようと持ち掛けた」ラウフェイは彼を見下ろす。「何故だかわかるか？」

ソーは首を振る。「分かりません。感謝していますが」

ラウフェイは大きく笑んだ。「感謝しているのは分かっている、王子よ。だが、そなたとは無関係なのだ。私があの子をアスガルドへ捧げたのは我が民の未来を確保するため。我が子を二人とも愛しているし、どちらにも戴冠してもらう。どちらも権力を得れば、ヨトゥンヘイムはこれまでにないほどの、そして単独では決してできなかったような繁栄が齎されるだろう。かつて何度も戦で荒れ果てた地だ。そなたの父親に敗北したこともあった。私はヨトゥナーに二度とそのような目に遭って欲しくないのだ」

ソーは何といえばよいのか分からない。父の従者たちの掲げる鴉の紋章を描いた旗が近づいてくるのを眺めた。

ラウフェイは一歩踏み出し、状態を傾けて扉のすぐ内側にある机から何かを手に取った。それをソーに手渡すと、彼がそれを開くのを見守る。ソーの手に持てるほど小さく作られた巻物だ。誰が書いた物だろうと不思議に思ったが、文字を見てすぐに察した。ロキの筆跡でアシールの文字が書かれているのだ。

ヨトゥンヘイムからソーへの忠誠の誓いだ。アスガルドへではなく、オーディンへでもない、ソー自身への誓いだ。

彼は眉根を引き寄せてラウフェイを見上げる。「どういうことか分かりません」

ラウフェイは静かに笑う。「私は我が子を景品であるかのごとく勝ち取れるものと思った男をそなたが殺すのを見た。そなたの怒りは我々にも恐怖を与えた。そなたは私と同じようにこの地とこの人々を愛しているのだと思う。だから、王子ソー・オーディンソンよ、そなたが望むことがあれば、我々は軍の招集に応えよう」

ソーは巻物を再び閉じて箱に戻し、ベルトに挟んだ。ラウフェイを見上げ、早鐘を打つ胸を宥めようとする。「ヨトゥンヘイムは立ち上がり、アスガルドは共に歩めることを喜ぶでしょう」

オーディンとフリッガの到着を知らせる角笛が鳴り響き、彼とラウフェイは互いに笑顔を向け合った。

＊＊＊

壁に縫い留められたロキはソーの口内で喘ぎ声を漏らす。以前書き上げた巻物が腰に食い込んでおり、アスガルドから離れていた間もアシールの文法を練習し続けて良かったと思った。

ブリンナとシフがソーが閉めるのを面倒臭がり、開きっぱなしの扉から入ってきたが、ソーは数秒間体を離すことをしなかった。彼女たちに退室する様子がないことが明らかになるまでは。何の用があるのかは分からないが、どうやら待てないようだ。

口を開く時もロキに笑みを向ける。「何だ？」

ロキはソーの注目を一身に浴びて歓喜していた。そこにフリッガとオーディンが入室したため、二人は慌てて互いから飛び上がるようにして離れた。ソーの両親は何よりも面白く思ったようだが、ロキは肌を冷やす紅潮を止められなかった。

両方に対し作法通りに礼をし、フリッガが腕を巻きつけてきた抱擁を受け入れる。「久しぶりに会えて嬉しいわ、ロキ！」

「こちらこそ、全母様」抱擁を終える時に、彼女の頬にキスをする。

オーディンは彼に頭を下げ、ロキはオーディンより深く頭を下げる。

フリッガは語りながら両手を合わせ、微笑んだ。「今夜は一緒に食事をしてもいいかしら？あなたたち二人のことはもう一世紀も顔を合わせていなかったのですもの」

フリッガの愛情は強烈なほどで、ロキは身体の内側が震えるのを感じた。彼に母親はいなかった。生まれた時に彼女を殺してしまった。だから、時折、フリッガに実の子のように扱われるほどの幸運を、自分は何処で手に入れたのだろうと途方に暮れてしまう。

ソーは微笑み、口を開く前に彼の背にそっと触れた。「もちろんです。儀式や大宴会の前に母上たちと過ごせる時間が持てるのは嬉しい限りです」

＊＊＊

両親との食事はとても気が楽だったが、その次の夜は彼を不安でいっぱいにした。一睡もできていなかったが、疲労感はない。王子として、彼は背をしっかり伸ばし、ロキが現れる扉が開かれるのを見守った。

大広間を抜けて、ロキが彼らの方へ歩みを進めると、ソーは息を詰めていた。頭は氷の円冠を被り、その顔を縁取るように花が零れ落ちている。とてつもなく美しく、彼もまた背をピンと伸ばしていた。

ラウフェイの左隣に立つソーと目が合う。ロキは胸を張り、尻を振りながら歩いた。今夜の後、ソーは彼を抱く。そして今度こそ、本当に、誰にも何も言えないのだ。

ラウフェイがロキを成人として認める歌を始めた。様々な民謡が混ざったようなもので、時に彼を王子と呼び、時に王女と呼んでは代名詞がころころと変わった。

ロキの顔を涙が伝い落ち、歌に加わりながら笑みを浮かべていたが、ソーの耳には彼の声が掠れているのが聞こえた。ロキは彼の民の目をしっかりと受け止めているのだ。

ソーは空を稲妻と雷鳴で満たすことで大広間に光を注ぎ、彼の本当の声で歌に加わった。ヘルブリンディが前へ進み、ロキを地面から抱え上げて踊る。溢れるほどの愛情と喜びが伝わって来て、ソーは目元の涙を拭わねばならなかった。

ロキは魔法で空中に色や光の帯を舞わせた。歌が終わると同時に、ヘルブリンディが彼を地面に下ろしてやった。

それから続いた沈黙の中、地面から生まれた氷がロキの足を伝って上り、ついにはその肉体全てを覆い尽くした。

ラウフェイは笑みを湛え、低く、深い詠唱が始まった。氷が割れ、ロキが自由の身となって足を踏み出せば、ラウフェイは誇らしげな咆哮を上げた。

「今日この時より、我が王室の血より生まれしロキがもはや子供ではなく、我々と同様に巨人であることを宣言する！」地面に足を鳴らし、別の唄を歌い始める。それは次の三日に及ぶ祭りや宴会の間も続く、幾つもの歌の一つに過ぎなかった。

＊＊＊

ロキは宴会が終わるなりソーを部屋まで引き摺って行きたかったが、どちらも一睡もしていなかったために瞼を持ち上げることすら叶わなかった。ソーが彼を寝室まで運び、寝台に下ろしてやった。彼が見に纏っているのは、太腿の中ほどまでしか丈のない、短いシルクのガウンだ。

ソーの重みが寝台から離れると、彼は泣くような声を上げ、それをソーが笑うと顔をしかめた。「戻って来て」

ソーはそれに従い、彼の隣に身を寄せる。熱と皮膚しか感じない。素敵なことに裸なのだが、それをどうこうするにはロキは疲れすぎていた。

ソーの胸板に顔を押しつける。「私が起きたら、あなたは私を抱くんだからな」

ソーは嬉しげな声を上げて頷いてから、大きく欠伸をした。「まずは眠れ。俺は三日三晩、踊り、飲み続けていたんだぞ」

彼の眠りは、これまでの人生でもっとも穏やかなものだった。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキにしがみつかれた状態で目が覚めた。外は暗く、時間が分からなかったが、まだ深夜と呼べる時間帯であることは確かで、ロキは目覚めており、寝巻を脱ぎ去り、ソーのものだ。

「ソー、今、もうずっと待たされた、早く」ロキが彼を引きずり起こそうと躍起になっている。

ソーは頷き、ロキの上に覆い被さった。「分かった分かった、いいだろう」

二人は口づけを交わし、それはこれまでと同様に必死なものだ。ロキは彼の肩を撫で、ソーの髪に指を絡め、二人とも笑みを浮かべているためにキスが途切れた。最高だ。ソーはロキと鼻を擦り合わせることを止められない。

ロキは目をぐるりと回すと、ソーの腰に両脚を回し、片眉を撥ね上げる。続きを早くしろと明白に伝えていた。ソーは手を下ろし、ロキの取った形に触れると息を飲んだ。

「俺にこれをくれるのか？」彼は尋ね、ロキの体に指を挿しこんだ。

ロキは溜め息をつき、頷く。「早くしてくれるならね」

ソーはクスリと笑い、指をもう一本加える。これまで一度もロキに痛みを与えたことはなかった。今始めるつもりもない。これほど重要な時には特に。「もし許してくれるなら、先に欲しいものがあるんだが」

「もう、ソー、いいから早く」ロキは彼の尻を蹴ると、ぐいぐいと踵を食い込ませてきた。

ソーは指を引き抜くと笑い、ロキに止められる前に下の方へ移動する。ちょうど良い位置に納まると、ロキと目を合わせてからその割れ目のてっぺんに柔らかなキスをした。

＊＊＊

彼はアシールの皮を被った悪魔に違いなく、ロキは今以上に彼を愛したことはなかった。下から上へと舐めるソーの舌は焼けるように熱く、彼を味わい、奪っていた。息がしにくく、思考を巡らせるのはさらに難しい。ロキはただ止まった。世界が止まった。そして感じられるのはソーが何度も舌で舐め――

「あっ、そこ！今のまた！」ロキは手を伸ばしてソーの髪を鷲掴みにすると、頭を固定させた。「それ、もっとして」

ソーは大きく唸ると彼に従い、体に指を二本埋めて、素敵な熱い舌で陰核を熱心に舐めた。ロキはガクガクと震えている。自分自身ではここまで気持ちの良いことはできなかった。これまでできたことはソーの幻影を作り出し、自慰するところを見られているようにするくらいのことで、それだって終わってしまえば、より空っぽな感覚になるだけだった。

だが、これは真逆だ。これは今まで否定されていたのだと信じたくないような充足感を与えてくれる。どうして彼はこれを奪われていたのだ？彼ら二人とも、何故否定されなければならなかったのだ？

ソーの舌がなにか素晴らしいことをして、ロキは息をしゃくり上げ、過去を悲しむこともできなくなる。なにしろ、もう二度とこれを否定されることはないのだから。ソーは彼のもの。彼の。すべてが彼のもの。

ソーが行為を続ける中、ロキの皮膚で喘ぎ声がくぐもり、そこに擦れる髭の感触も一生忘れたくないものだった。最高の感触を追うように腰を揺らすのを止められず、三本目が挿入される頃には自ら動いてソーの指で犯された。今まで一番広げられており、ソーの肉棒がそれよりもずっと大きいのだと考えると、思わず喘ぎ声を漏らしていた。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーの想像以上に美味だった。他のものと比較ができず、うまく形容ができないが、それが気に入った。終わった後に上体を起こせば、その後味が喉の奥に残ることだろう。

ソーはロキの陰核を舌で擦り、舌の上でそれがより硬く腫れ上がり、指が更に濡れると呻き声を上げる。目線を上げてロキと視線が合うと、ロキの陰核に強く舌を押しつける。それだけで十分で、ロキは悲鳴を上げて全身を強張らせると、激しくイった。とてつもなく綺麗な光景で、ソーはロキの顔から視線を剥せない。

それから廊下で何やら声が上がり、ロキは扉を睨みつけた。ソーが振り向けば、ちょうど分厚い氷の槍が扉を内側から貫いていた。

「入って来てみろ、誰だろうと殺してやる！」ロキが肘を使って上体を起こし、怒鳴る。「分かったか！？」

その後に聞こえたのは衛兵たちが慌てて扉の傍から駆け去る音だけだ。彼らは実際に扉を開ければ本当にロキに殺されると重々承知しているのだ。

ソーはクスリと笑うと、ロキの体を這い上り、指を引き抜いてロキの注意を自分に戻した。「見られたくないのか？」

ロキは彼を口付けし、舌を吸ってから次に彼の指を綺麗にし始めた。ソーのペニスは痛いほど脈打っている。指の一本一本に別れのキスをされている。「違う。あなたのこんな姿を奴らが見ることはないだけ。あなたは私のもの」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「そしてお前は？お前は俺のものではないのか？憶えているだろう、俺はお前のために人を殺したんだぞ」

ロキの瞼が半分閉じ、笑みが歪む。「ああ、最初の二人で遊んでいたことも憶えているよ。あの二人のどちらかが勝っていた場合を想像できる？」

空に雷鳴が響き渡る。

ロキは笑った。「ああ、できるんだな。あなたのあの従兄弟殿だったら？あいつがこれを貰っていたら？」

二人のいる塔に稲妻が直撃し、ソーの耳に屋根の氷が割れる音が届いた。

これに、ロキはさらに笑う。「それともスヴァルタールフは？あなたと直接渡り合おうともしなかった男」

「関係ない。俺はあいつらに勝った」ソーはまたキスをしようと体を倒してきたが、胸板に置かれたロキの手に阻まれる。

「本当に、最後の奴なんて特に残酷だった。終わった頃には首から上が無くなっていたんだから。私の民はあなたに対する恐怖のあまり怯みきっていた。あの時まで、それからも彼らがあんな反応をしたところは見たことがない。激怒したあなたには目が釘付けだったよ、ソー」ロキは彼の胸板の上で指先を緩やかに動かし、ソーはまるで魔法のように彼のひんやりとした感触が体の奥に入っていくのを感じた。もしかすると、本当に魔法を使っているのかもしれない。

上体を倒し、ロキの唇を自分の唇で掠める。「これからお前を抱く」

ロキはニヤリと笑い、彼の下唇を食んだ。「やっとか」

＊＊＊

ロキはソーの背を引っ掻いて傷を作ったことを察していたが、やめられなかった。ソーの指と人生で一番の絶頂を迎えたことで解れたとはいえ、彼はまだ大きすぎた。ソーは腰を突き上げるというよりは腰を揺らし、優しくしていたが、それでも大きすぎてロキは彼がスカートを履かされないことが信じられなかった。

ソーは彼を包み込み、彼を満たし、そしてこれこそが二人がこれからも常にあるべき状態だと思った。ソーに覆い被され、抱かれ、自分だけを求められることが。

ソーの腰の動きに合わせてロキも腰を揺らし、ソーを突き動かすよう律動を生み出そうとした。ソーは唸り、彼の意図を汲むと、引き抜き、バチンと勢い良く押し入ってきた。ロキはこれに息を飲み、それを見たソーが彼の首筋で唸り声を出した。

二人は互いに対し、互いに合わせて動き、ソーの剛直が彼の中を滑るように出入りし、ロキの陰核が腫れあがってソーの骨盤に擦りつけられる。最高だ。連動し、調和している。また絶頂が近づいており、ソーがまだ硬いうちに達したかった。あと何度か打ちつけられれば、ソーが自制できなくなれば、うまくいくかもしれない。

ロキはソーの耳元に唇を押しつけた。「私、あなたの幻影を作り出して、指で自分を弄るところを見せたんだよ」

ソーは呻き、激しく腰を打ち付けた。

「もう何十年も続けてた。あなたと交われないと言われてからは特に。あなた。いつだって私だけのものだったただ一つの存在。私には何かが必要だった、ソー。少しでも楽になれるなら何だって。あれらはあなたの顔にあなたの瞳を持っていて、私が自分を擦ってイクところを座って見てたんだ」ロキはより強くソーにしがみつい、さらに脚を高く持ち上げて、ああ、そこだ、そこがちょうどいい。

ソーは彼の腰を鷲掴みにすると、ロキの肩に頭を預けた。そしてそれまでの自制心はなくなったようで、互いの皮膚が合わさる度にパチン、パチンと音を立てるほど激しくロキを犯し始め、ヘッドボードが壁に当たって外で光る稲妻が全てを照らしていた。あまりに明るいため、ロキは城の氷越しにまでその光を見た。

ロキは息を詰め、絶頂感が高まるのを感じ、肺が焼けるように熱く、あと少し、あと必要なのは――

「ロキっ、だめだ、もうイきそうだ、ロキっ」ソーは必死になって震えている。

それだ。ロキは悲鳴を上げて背を反らす。あまりに満たされ、あまりに強く締めつけ、彼は手が届くならば何でもいいからソーを掴み、できるだけ近くに引き寄せる。ああ、気が付けば嬌声を上げ、ガクガクと震えることを止められなかった。とんでもなくイイ。何もかもが悦すぎて、ソーがどくどくと脈打っており、腰がとまっていることで、相手が彼の中に注ぎ込んでいるのだと気が付いてロキは呻いていた。

「ああ、ソー、私の、私の」言葉にならない声を上げながら、彼はソーを引き寄せてろくに続きもしないキスをした。

ソーは彼と合わせた唇から激しく息をついており、驚いたことに、ロキの頭上に置いた両腕に寄り掛かりながら、実際に汗を掻いているのだ。二人は繋がったまま、ゆっくりと下りてきた。嵐も遠ざかり、ソーはゆっくりと彼に口づけた。

明日は歩くのが難しくなりそうだが、あるいはこのままベッドの上に残ってそのような心配はしなくてもいいかもしれない。

＊＊＊

ソーが二人分の朝食を取りに厨房へ向かう間、城内の誰も彼の目を見ようとしなかった。歩くことを口にしただけでロキが片眉を撥ね上げたため、ソーは一人で往復することを悟っていた。

衛兵は床を見て、侍女たちは天井を見上げ、ソーはなんとか笑い出してしまわないよう我慢していた。彼の目を見ようとしない巨人たち。爆笑ものだ。

＊＊＊

ロキは二日間、ソーとベッドで過ごし、考えつく限りの形に身体を変えて快楽を追った。陰茎と睾丸がある状態で騎乗位に臨むのはとても気持ちが良かった。ソーを完全に受け入れるために尻を大きく広げて。

ソーは二人が繋がった部分から目を離すことができず、ロキに痣を残すほど強く掴みかかっている。

自分にかかった時にロキの種を拾い上げて舐め取り、嬉しげな声を出す。「こっちの味が違うというのがいい」

ロキは微笑み、ソーに口づけると、この二日間でおそらく四十回目と思われる、自分の味を彼の下に感じた。

＊＊＊

彼らの部屋の扉を叩いた衛兵をロキが殺さなかったという事実は、お互いにどれだけ疲れ切っているかを示していた。ソーは互いに足を絡めあわせながら半分彼に乗り上げ、半分寝台に横たわるロキの肌にある氏族線をなぞり、その道筋を記憶に叩きこんでいた。

シフの名が挙げられ、ソーが彼女を手招きした。彼女は窓の外を見つめて鼻にしわを寄せた。確かに、この部屋は洗浄した方がいいかもしれない。

「ソー、両陛下がどこで式を挙げるのか知りたがっているわ。王ラウフェイも早めに決めた方がいいと仰っているし、ようやく同盟を締結するって」

シフはチラリと彼らに視線をやり、すぐに窓の外に戻して唇を引き結んだ。

ロキが伸びをする。「ん～、もう充分締結されたよ」

ソーは笑ってロキの尻を鷲掴みにすると、報復に胸板に噛みつかれた。シフに視線をやり、深呼吸をすると、冷えた空気に少し落ち着いた。

「二人には両国で式を行うと伝えてくれ」ソーは言って、ロキの目が弾かれたように彼を見上げると微笑んだ。「ここで日の出と共に伝統的な婚姻の儀を行ってからアスガルドへ行って、そっちで祝宴を持つ。どう思う、ロキ？」

ロキは口ずさむような音を立て、ソーの左胸筋の縁をなぞった。「あなたの民族には蜜の月という風習があるのだろう？」

ソーは頷き、大きな笑みを浮かべた。

シフは咳払いをする。「お二人にお知らせしておくわ」

それからほとんど駆け去るようにして出て行く。ロキは扉が閉まったとたんにまた彼に乗り上げた。

どちらもまだもう一度行為に及ぶだけの元気はなく、ソーの腹に跨るだけだ。「本当にここで結婚式を挙げたいのか？」

ソーは頷く。「ああ。確かにアスガルドで式を挙げるのも素敵だとは思うが、俺たちは生涯をあっちで過ごす。向こうで統治するんだ。アスガルドで開く祝宴は民のためだ」

ロキは微笑む。「あなたは私たちだけの思い出が欲しいのだな」

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは言って、ロキの太腿を撫でた。

二人で共にあろうと決断していった思い出が欲しかった。何よりも、ソーはロキに常に氷の血、青い肌に赤い目をした本来の存在であり続けてほしかった。

ソーはロキを失うと思って、この地で多くの血を流した。この先何千年も互いに人生を誓い合うならば、これほど良い土地はないだろう。


End file.
